Downfall of Sorceress Amonora
by Edward George
Summary: The Council of Druids of Astrera request the Genie Estera/Jennie and Mike to take on a Sorceress who usurped her late Master's mystical powers as a result is attempting to rule her home world. Her mistake.


Downfall of Sorceress Amonora

The Council of Druids of Astrera request the Genie Jennie and Mike to take on a Sorceress who usurped her late Master's mystical powers as a result is attempting to rule her home world. Her mistake.

1.

Jennie was Queen of the house. And many door-to-door salesmen and the occasional Bible-thumper who dares darken her door step is guaranteed to come to grief if she bothers to answer the door at all.

The door-to-door vacuum cleaner salesman knew from the outset watching the young woman's body language he was in trouble. He was breaking a sweat explaining the fabulous things the vacuum could do. Jennie stood behind the screen door listening as he explained the vacuum cleaner to her.

"Okay, give me a quick demonstration," Jennie said opening the screen door. "This I got to see."

Jennie did not have anything better to do that day and seems the guy was desperate for a sale anyway. She decided to humor him abit.

Mike peered out from the kitchen. He couldn't believe Jennie was letting the guy in the house. Most times to their grief she sent salesmen packing down the street.

Jennie sat on the edge of the chair listening to him. He unpacked the vacuum and parts, carefully taking each piece out explaining what the part did. He hooked up the power head, the central piece from the unit to the base unit with an eight foot hose.

"Now let's put a new bag in yours, I'm putting a new bag in mine. Now you vacuum this strip fifty-six times which represents fifty-six weeks a year. Then I'll do this strip here and I'll show you the difference and suction power between the two vacuums."

He was still kneeling on the floor as Jennie pulled her vacuum out of the hall closet. Taking a container out that had a hand full of saw dust and dirt the salesmen spread it on the floor. Mike knew the guy just screwed up. The look in Jennie's eyes was pure fire. She was proud of their new house they had and proud of the work she put into it. And some guy comes along and messes up the carpet? She did not think so.

Her father taught her and her friends that sleight of hand trick when they were children and her father could do it and you would never know the dirt had been spread on the floor.

Returning to the living room with the vacuum that was rarely used, she had her mystical powers to do the work. Leaning over to the salesman she said, "I just got done vacuuming this carpet – sir. You make sure that vacuum gets every bit of saw dust out of the carpet – or you buy me a new one!"

Mike ducked back into the kitchen. "Ouch. Hard woman."

The next sound he heard was the vacuum. Mike peered out to the living room again, Jennie standing as the salesman furiously vacuumed the carpet, packed the equipment, knowing he did not make a sale there and left.

Mike looked out from the kitchen seeing the look of satisfaction on the girl's face.

"And another one bites the dust huh?" Mike said standing beside the girl. "All puns intended."

"Daddy taught me that trick when I was five years old. And it's a thousand years out of date!" She reached up to kiss him. Holding her hand over the carpet she wiggled her fingers. A handful of saw dust and other dirt was pulled out of the carpet. "And who's he kidding? This carpet was spotless five minutes ago!"

Time had gone fast for Jennie and Mike. It seemed like yesterday that Mike freed Jennie, or Estera as she was known among her people from the box that had been her prison for the past one thousand years. She was a free woman. Mike soon found himself caught up in the strange world of Edrhon.

A short time later the door bell was rung a second time.

"Oh grief. Don't these people have anything better to do then bother me?"

Furiously Jennie pulled the door open, watching Mike half expected the door to come off the hinges. It had happened before. She was standing there holding the door in her hands. The poor person disappeared two blocks over. He didn't want anything to do with that mad woman. They laughed about it for a week.

Jennie pulled the door open. A pious appearing man in a black broad cloth suit stood at the door, his head bent, a book in his hand. "Good day, Madame."

Mike peering out from the back rooms curious now what would happen. This guy just made his last mistake – you didn't address Jennie as 'Madame' unless you think she owned a house of bad reputation.

"May I interest you in this item?"

As Jennie said, "No!" he lifted his eyes to her. She gasped. "Papa!"

She threw the screen door open leaping outside, throwing her arms about his waist hugging her father. "Oh. Papa thank you for coming. Come in and see the house."

"So how is my best daughter?" he asked hugging her.

"Uylon!" Mike walked out to meet his father-in-law. "So what brings you here?"

Mike held the door open for them to walk inside.

"I wish this were under better conditions, Mike there's trouble again."

He sat down, Jennie beside him Mike sitting on a stool facing the Wizard. "Get rid of one problem you got another to deal with. This time it's the Sorceress Amonora. The Warlocks, Wizards, Witches, and Scorers, Sorceress well anyway, we met at Pevanshire Castle to discuss the matter and it was decided that a war is out of the question. If we were to attack with a combined army it would be a blood bath."

"And it came down to us – Jennie and me," said Mike elbows on knees he and his father-in-law met steady gazes for a second.

"Gee that sounds like Washington sometimes – pass the buck to the next sucker."

Jennie smiling to her father jabbed Mike in the side with an elbow. "Quiet dear."

Her father laughed at them.

Uylon did not want to admit the outcome of the meeting. A short nod he said, "Yes. The delegates voted unanimously for you two to apprehend Amonora. You've been dully deputized by the Council."

"And what do we do with her then?" Mike asked getting the feeling this meeting had a lot of loop holes in it and this was one of them.

"That is to be determined."

"Wonderful. Apprehending her is the easy part. Getting her to Castle Pevanshire will be another matter."

"Admittedly yes."

"What's the timeline on this?"

"That hasn't been decided either. I know, Mike this is not your way of doing business but the delegates were still undecided when I left the meeting. I told them you needed more information."

"And?" Jennie asked glancing at Mike.

"They couldn't give it to me."

"Gee, why does that sound like the city council downtown sometimes?"

Uylon smiled. "Then what shall I tell the Council, Mike?"

"Hone?"

Jennie nodded. "Yes, we'll do it."

"But one stipulation, Dad," said Mike standing. "By the time we get there they need to have a plan of action nailed down. Otherwise Jennie will have a nice visit with her mother."

"How is Mom?" Jennie asked as she helped her father to his feet.

"Good. She's still at the meeting with the delegates. She'll be home when you two visit Gillamoor."

Saying good-bye to Uylon, Jennie watched her father walk down the sidewalk and fade from sight entering the hole in space and time he was back on Edrhon and the kingdom of Astrera.

2.

Michael and Jennie casually strolled along the road of Astrera. They looked the part of wandering vagabonds wearing the rustic costume of Astrea, their off-world clothes were packed in the gray-green backpacks.

Michael's eyes were shifting back and forth scanning the area aware the realm was having problems with highway men robbing travelers and supply wagons.

"Watch it, I got a feeling we're about to meet the local version of Jesse James and friends." Michael brought the assault rifle around to his side.

Jennie eased her hand into her skirt pocket feeling the butt of the 9 millimeter. Michael was more blatant about being armed. He wore his six weapons plus the FN FAL assault rifle for the world to see.

"Here they come," said Jennie spinning around to face their back, "And two more armed with clubs."

"Not exactly in the Cotton Club are they."

One of the three growled, "Yer money or your lives."

Michael laughed, "You know how old that line is, dude?"

"Funny dear, now how about being serious about this?"

"I am." Michael hit the pack's quick disconnect catch the pack dropped, he caught it flinging it at the three. "Think fast!"

The three were distracted by the pack being thrown at them. Michael followed through with a flying kick that caught one in the chest and another in the stomach.

The two Jennie had to deal with mistaken her for a feme fatal moving to surround her and cut her off from help. Their mistake. Dropping the back pack she did a cart wheel coming up into one's face with the heels of her boots sending the thief staggering back into a tree. The other watched stunned as she spun around in a high kick catching him under the chin knocking him backward across the road. The fifth turned to run but Jennie did a cart wheel catching him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

The five thieves lay on the ground bloody and beaten.

Mike helped Jennie on with her pack and they continued on their way. They reached the cross road to her village of Gillamoor and the elves of Isyhluma starting up the road Mike put his hand out stopping Jennie pointing to the trap.

"Our friends are still at it." He pointed to the rope and leaves covering the snare. "Okay, guys come on out. Your trap still needs some work."

Six elves appeared beside the track. "Hi, Mike," they said together. "Estera."

"Hi, guys," they said lifting their hands in a wave.

Mike said with a frown the elves standing with hands at their backs, down cast expressions. "Okay, let's check this out. What's wrong with this picture?"

"It didn't work?" Ettrain said scuffing his feet in the dirt.

"What else?"

"The rope can be seen?"

"Another block of instruction in booby-traps this afternoon, guys."

"Oh Mike don't be so hard on them." She turned to look at the elves with a knowing wink. "I'll take care of him guys, he's butter in my hands."

The elves smiled knowing Mike was trying to impress them.

Mike laughed as he started down the track to the villages. The elves laughed following the two back to the village of New Shire deep in the forest close to a stream of dancing waters.

Mike found the marker in the trail making a right turn, Jennie and the elves followed. He walked into the elven village, Queen Evelyn was holding court in front of her house, elves of every age, young and old were gathered around her listening to her afternoon talks of light hearted elven life.

She looked up as Mike's shadow crossed her eyes. "Mike! Jennie!"

"Your Majesty," they said addressing the young Queen.

Mike was still concerned about her health after Ishgater kept her and the Lady Iydelis locked in the fowl cell his dungeon for so long.

Sitting on the ground in front of the Queen they waited for her to speak.

"And what brings you back to New Shire?"

Mike asked, "Know anything about a Sorceress Amonora?"

Evelyn thought a minute. "Before Ishgater captured me, there was – if she is the same one, she was an apprentice to a Warlock by the name of Egmorn. Some people among the sorceress, witches, and warlocks thought they may also be lovers. From what I understand, and Estera I talked to your father recently and from what he says, Egmorn passed on and Sorceress Amonora, although she had not advanced to the role of Sorceress at the time she took it anyway assuming the mantle of authority."

"Sounds familiar," said Mike with a chuckle. "The Sorcerer's apprentice is alive and well in Astrera. So for all intents and purposes Amonora is still an apprentice with or without an overseer to monitor her progress - or lack thereof before she is authorized the mantle."

"To a point, yes," said Evelyn with a nod agreeing with Mike's comment.

Estera stood bowing to Evelyn. "I must see my father now, your Highness. There are many details we will need to gather before we can deal with Amonora."

Evelyn nodded in turn. "Your father is a great ally, Estera."

To the elves and people of Astrera Jennie was still known as Estera.

"Nothing like a foot loose rookie turned rouge in this business, your Highness," said Mike standing and bowing to the Queen. Estera and I will take care of business."

"You need anything, Michael we are here."

3.

"Yes, Michael that is a good way of putting it, 'rookie on the loose' in the realm." The Wizard Uylon lightly laughed at his son-in-laws try at humor.

"Other than confronting her as we did Ishgater, father what way do you suggest?"

"I'm afraid your power is not going to be strong enough, my dear even for the likes of Amonora."

Uylon sat back to stare into the hearth, deep in thought for a few minutes. "Michael, what is that term you used sometimes for sneak?"

Michael thought about the question then said, "You don't mean stealth do you?"

"Yes. Approach her with caution. Even though she doesn't not have full power yet, Estera has the power to deal with Amonora you don't."

Jennie's mother Wyrunie wagged a finger as a tray with mugs of her best witch's brew floated in from the kitchen. "Here ya go everyone, tea laced with bat's wing powder and knat's tooth."

Mike wanted to cringe at the thought. _In other words, a weapon of mass destruction. If it don't_ _kill ya, it can be used as a weapon by the military. And sweetie complains about my tanker's coffee._

They stayed two days so Estera could visit with her parents and learn new spells that would help during their quest for Amonora.

As Jennie was working with her parents Michael was pouring over his father-in-law's stock of maps of the regions. One of the maps he had he was not too impressed with. He was going to set it aside when a flame of fire zipped past his face to the map. Within seconds the map changed to a topographic version. "Thank you, dear."

Jennie walked out of the back room juggling three balls of blue fire. "You're welcome." The balls vanished in a spray of sparks. They kissed. "So what are we going to do from here?"

Mike sat back rubbing his eyes. Pulling Jennie onto his lap he said, "Thing is even if we follow a straight course to her castle or house Galbury Keep if you will, we're still looking at a helluva hike, horseback ride – even river boat ride." He pointed to a blue line. "River boats. If we aim for the town of Dornwich on the River Drelt it would put us up river from Galbury Keep and the nearby town of Wolfpine."

Nodding Jennie listened to Mike noting the town names the name of the river that their own stream, Heaving Run emptied into the River Drelt. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight. We'll put the rustic clothes over the top of our suits."

"What about the Samurai swords?" Jennie asked standing taking the sword fingering the razor sharp blade than replacing it in the sheath.

"Wrap it in the cloth but don't tie the cloth. Keep it so you can shake it out and pull the sword out in two easy motions." Mike demonstrated than Jennie took her sword wiggled a finger over the sword the cloth dropped away and sword appeared in her hand.

"That was easy. Now what?" Jennie swung the sword around then slipped it back in the sheath.

"I think its time we get ready to go." Mike stood to get their packs.

Jennie's parents Uylon and Wyrunie watched their daughter and lover run upstairs to begin changing in to their suits. Jennie slipped on the black one piece spandex suit. Mike swore whenever she wore it, she looked like she'd been poured into it. She reminded him of the "Cat Woman" from Batman. Sexy. Mike wore his camouflage pants, brown T-shirt, web gear belt then brace of weapons with silencers. They put their rustic clothes on over the other clothes. They kissed then went down stairs, Jennie saying good bye to her parents.

Jennie and Mike stepped back, held hands, Jennie waving one more time to her parents then slowly swung her hand in a full circle. They faded from the house reappearing in an empty alley in Dornwich.

"Now isn't that better then wasting two days of our time on foot or worse?"

Mike looked around the alley then leaned over to give the girl a kiss. "No argument. Old habits just die hard."

"Understand."

The odor of the river front assailed their senses, the decaying fish, brackish water, the rotting wood as they walked out of the alley no one giving them a second look. As they neared the wharfs fishermen and cargo handlers glanced up from their work with wary looks. However, no one questioned them keeping away from them. The two walked down to the river front looking for passage on a river barge.

"On the other hand, hone we'll pick up more information this way."

"True. I know them best. Let me see what I can find out."

Jennie dropped her back pack beside a stack of kegs to be shipped in land. Mike found himself a keg of something to sit on to wait while Jennie wandered off along the wharf front to find somebody who knew something.

Walking along the river front she saw four fishermen working on a net and two others working on the rigging for a boat.

Jennie walked up to the men who eyed her with immediate suspicion. "Excuse me, but are any of these boats going down river this afternoon?"

One cautiously spoke up, "Could be. Cost ya."

"Well I expected that," Jennie looked at the speaker defensively. "Who do I talk to about passage?"

"Well that depends whose boat ya want passage on?"

"Where ya goin', ma'am? How far?" Another said not looking up but kept working and chewing on a wad of tobacco.

"Booker's Landing."

Heads snapped up at the mention of Booker's Landing. Jennie looking from one to the other waiting for further comment. She knew what the problem was. Booker's Landing, a hamlet was little more than a mile and a half from Sorcerous Amonora's domain the town of Wolfpine and her lair at Galbury Keep.

The one fisherman kept working as if letting the comment pass him by. "Why Booker's Landing? You have something to do there?"

"Yes…" she hesitated a moment then said, "my partner and I have to get something from there."

One fisherman said, spitting on the planks at his feet, "I wouldn't do business at that place if it were the last one in the five kingdoms."

He stood stalking off without another word.

She looked expectantly to the ones remaining. "Anybody?"

The fisherman with the net sighed spitting around the wad of tobacco in his mouth. "How long?"

Jennie glanced toward Mike sitting across the wharf. "Possibly be there a while."

"We're prepared to leave now if you are ready."

"Will you be staying or coming right back to Bookers Landing?"

"Ten gills," he said without hesitation. "We'll be coming back here. We're not staying. Basically after this, you are on your own."

Jennie glanced over to Mike for his reaction. Mike shrugged. They were not in a position quibble the fee. She reached into a pouch at her waist for money. Holding her hand in the pouch ten gills appeared in her hand. Pulling it out she passed them to the fisherman.

Dropping what he was doing with the net he said, "Let's go."

Jennie nodded to Mike. He stood from the barrel gathering up their packs following her to the boat.

The fisherman kicked a couple slumbering bodies that stirred cursing at him for waking them up.

"Up ya lazy louts, we got business down river."

"Where?" a sailor asked sitting up to pull the cork from a bottle with darkened teeth.

"Cast on the Eastern."

The sailor stopped with the bottle half way to his moth. Looking stunned he repeated, "Booker's Landing?"

He looked at Jennie briefly liking what he saw openly admiring her lithe young body. Mike caught up with her the boatman took the swig of whisky and threw the bottle in the water.

Mike looked over the side of the wharf at the bottle as it sank. " _Pollution._ " They walked to a trawler where the captain kicked a couple more bodies waking them up.

"You sure about this?" she asked looking over the crew with a wary eye.

"Only way we can gather information," Mike said looking toward the opposite side of the river.

Mike helped Jennie on to the boat as the crew pulled the sail into place. Ropes loosened from the pilings the boat was shoved out into the main stream. The two settled in for the ride to the Landing. Neither spoke during the trip. Mike admired this unsullied world the people may be witches, warlocks, sorcerers, and warriors, they had their problems but it seemed a gentle society just the same.

Mike stood to get a better look at the small unimposing town that comprised the Landing of a dozen houses, a couple old shops, and hostelry built of fieldstone with exterior timber frames and two large warehouses for shipping wool.

Even though it was late-morning, a few men lounged around the wharf that was piled high with bales of wool to be shipped to market in Woodhaerst. A couple men sitting on the edge of the wharf with fishing poles were actually fishing. The sail was dropped as the steersman swung the tiller to help the pole men to bring the boat up to the wharf. The group on the wharf watched with interest the boat arriving at their little town.

As the barge stopped at the wharf and ropes fastened to the capstans, Mike saw the bales of wool, the area's main source of income. The planks laid out to the wharf. Mike smiled greeting the bystanders for a moment. Jennie was almost afraid somebody would ask what travelers were doing disembarking at their little town when Borrows Ford, opposite Chatham was just as convenient for crossing. As luck had it for the group at that moment, they were invited for a drink and something to eat at the small hostelry and common room.

The captain steered the boat into the wharf at Booker's Landing. "Booker's Landing, folks."

Gathering up their things they stepped off the boat, the captain immediately shoved off fighting the current back up stream."

Jennie following, Mike said, "Make `em happy we're stopping here for a break."

Mike with a small delegation of town's people crossed the road with the man who was the bona fide mayor of the town of Bookers Landing.

Mike added, "Besides, they think we're a couple of travelers with more money than common sense."

"True, that should not be hard." Jennie agreed looking around as they stopped close to the public house.

They took a few minutes to make up their minds as to what they wanted to do. The boat that brought them here was well back along the river. Bookers Landing set beside the River Drelt, home to lumber jacks, fishermen and sheep headers. A lumber mill, vast tracks of conifers supplying the mill, which was built over one hundred years ago by local fishermen, than a large grist mill, and local brewery were soon added, yet to Michael the town held a seedy edge to it.

The town itself looks ghastly. With its murky wooden rooftops, stone veneer walls and musky swamps, Bookers Landing has a foreboding atmosphere. Wood smoke filled the air, the pungent odor of the animals, and children running around as people worked.

Jennie wrinkled up her nose at the odors. Gillamoor, to her was much nicer than this, the town folk were proud of their town keeping it clean and inviting.

"Mike if this is a sample of what we can expect, I'm going to hate seeing what the rest of what this kingdom looks like."

The crossroad town itself looked rough with its murky wooden rooftops, stone veneer walls and scavenger birds peeking at some object in the middle of the road. Bookers Landing being located close to the river struck Jennie and Mike with its repulsive atmosphere, cold and wet and heavy fog during the spring time and early fall.

Walking through the town Jennie stopped in front of a local inn, The Gray Hog Tavern. From the outside appeared nasty, uninviting and horrible. Although in contrast intricate wooden carvings made up most of the building's outer structure it's impossible to see through the dust stained glass windows.

"You're kidding, hone," Mike looked it over doubtful. "I've seen better fast food places back home."

"Give it a try," said Jennie pulling the door open.

The tavern itself was almost completely abandoned. The few people inside at midday were silent and they kept to themselves or their small group.

The old proprietor was thrilled he had patrons at that early hour. He and his son and daughters scurried around to get them mugs of mulled wine and bread and meats.

Mike crossed the room to the corner sitting with his back to the wall facing the door. A hand touched his arm. Looking back he saw Jennie beside him. "I had the same thought."

"And may we get you a meal fit for a king, m'lord?" the boy asked with a bow the girls hovering near a short bar with a keg setting on the counter.

Mike and Jennie exchanged shrugs. Mike ordered for them, the three disappeared to the back.

Waiting until the three kids disappeared back to the kitchen he said, "Part of the mistrust is from back home. If this was Earth and one of the big cities , not only would everything be gone by now there'd be other problems."

The boy brought them mugs of bitters then backing off.

"Caution they say."

"My main concern is the Sorceress – or minions lurking around. For all intents and purposes this is her domain." Mike sipped the bitters feeling a slight buzz from the strong drink.

Jennie said in an aside, "Not to mention her accumulated powers."

"Oh yeah, can't forget the new powers." He watched as the one girl and an older girl walked out of the kitchen with their meals.

Jennie watched out the door from the table watching people pass the old inn.

"One thing working to our advantage is being vagabonds and we appear rustic." Jennie said glancing down at the meals. "Did they what this is?"

They finished their meals, Mike slipped the kids several coins each, each one palming the money with the skill of professional pick pockets.

Mike sipped his mug of bitters watching people on the street carefully as they passed the open door. "You know, hone I have a funny hunch unless somebody who'd been at that conference your parents had been at opens their big mouth, everything should be cool. Otherwise…"

Jennie looked up at Mike, the last fork full of beef half way to her mouth. "You think there'll be a problem?"

"Yeah, I know so. Did somebody invite the Wild Bunch to lunch with us?"

"What do…?" Jennie looked back out the door at a group of armed men crossing the town square toward the inn.

"Don't look now, babe but here comes trouble."

Six armed men swords drawn pushed through the door in to the inn. The owner quailed at the sight of the men. The girls hurried to the back, the boy grabbed a meat cleaver.

The father said, his voice quaking, "No. no son the Sorceresses' men will kill you."

Mike and Jennie did not miss the man's words. Jennie watched Mike's lead.

"You two," the first said walking up to the table to confront them.

Mike shoved back from the table and the other. The other said, "You're coming with us to the Sorceresses."

"Really. How about if I tell you hell no we ain't. You can go to hell and enjoy the trip."

The soldier held his sword up to Mike. In the time it took the soldier to raise his sword to Mike, Jennie screamed. Mike had his feet on the table kicking it over the soldier falling over with the table and drinks on him. Mike drew both .45's and fired. The first scrambling to his feet was blown backward, a second tumbled backward into a table. Jennie pulled her 9 millimeter from her dress pocket and shot two other soldiers. The other two turned to run, Mike shot one, Jennie the other.

"Well that will more than likely bring the posse running."

The family peered out of the back at the mess the short fight caused.

Jennie asked standing nudging one body with a foot, "What about the bodies, Mike?"

Mike wiggled his fingers, Jennie got the idea and within minutes there was no sign there had been a shootout at the inn.

The family peered out to see the bodies were gone and furniture was back in place. They stared in awe at Mike and Jennie.

Mike pointed to Jennie. "She did it not me."

Jennie looked at Mike annoyed. "So I get to do all the work huh?" She playfully tapped his arm. "We better get going, babe."

Laying money down for the meal and drink, Mike added extra in for the problem.

They stood outside the inn getting their thoughts together.

"I think we just got side tracked from the purpose of our mission," said Mike looking along the road and the people going about their daily business.

"We wanted to talk to the Council about Sorceress Amonora."

"Exactly. Shall we?"

They walked out of the hamlet where no one would see them. Jennie and Mike clasped hands then Jennie waved her hand in a circle and they appeared a mile from Castle Pevanshire.

4.

They walked a short distance when late in the morning Jennie spotted the stream. They walked over to the stream sitting under a spreading oak nearby. Jennie took her boots off placing her feet in the cool water.

Dangling her feet in the water, Jennie watched the fish swimming around her feet, she lay back to watch the dragon flies and water bugs flitting around among the reeds and brush along the stream. She asked, "Do you have any plan of action, hone?"

"No. The only thing your father told me was, the Council wants Sorceress Amonora brought to Castle Pevanshire."

"Easier said than done."

"We'll have to talk with the Council and Committee to devise a plan. Besides, we're in no hurry and do some better planning with Druid Omkron and Council."

"Daddy said there was no time limit on apprehending Sorceress Amonora for discipline by the Council or Committee."

"True." Laying back Mike glanced up at Jennie touching her arm in a gentle caress. "I'm just anxious to snag her and give her to the Council and get it over with and let them deal with her."

Jennie turned to look back the way they came, Mike sitting looking the other way. She said rubbing her back against Mike, "Understand."

They sat back looking in opposite directions, a habit Mike got Jennie into when they were out in the "open" like that. Mike asked, "I'd like to know how they found out we'd be there and at that time of the day."

"Hard saying, hone. I hate to say this, it could be anyone."

"A sinner in paradise." Standing, he helped Jennie to her feet. "I know. Come on, babe let's get a move on before we find ourselves spending the night out here."

"Sorry. Camping out the last time was my limit. Show me a nice warm comfy bed we can snuggle up in together."

"A plan."

A half hour later they stopped for a moment to look over the distant town of Hiborane home to High Warlocks and Witches lead by the Duchess Witch Elluin. A thriving metropolis the town itself looked flamboyant compared to what Mike had seen of other large towns in Asterea. With its maple wood rooftops, granite walls and breathtaking waterfall at the end of a long wide valley, Hiborane has an amusing atmosphere.

The town of Hiborane lay ahead of them not far from the river and river traffic. From their vantage point on the hill they could make out the cluster of buildings that made up the town. Houses, shops, inns, a grist mill, an iron works, a lumber operation, and a stable comprised the town of Hiborane.

Overlooking the town was Pevanshire Castle, said to have been built over a hundred years ago with the magic of Warlocks and Witches. The Castle was a massive pile of masonry and granite, black with age set on the edge of the embankment its foundations dug deep into the earth, the river on one side, surrounded by a moat on the other three sides carved from the bed rock. Mike could not help as was his habit to look at the defenses with a critical eye to detail; his military background that was valuable in their pursuit. How easy would it be to break in to a complicated defense network like that? Twelve thick walled octagon shaped towers dominated the sky line of this massive castle with four floors not counting the ground floor was connected by high thick walls made of granite with hot oil pots spotted along the fighting positions. Tall windows were scattered thinly across both the outer and inner walls in a seemingly random pattern, along with same-sized holes for archers and artillery.

A massive gate with wide wooden doors, a three position draw bridge guards the main entrance to the castle, but it's not the only way in, which fortunately only very few know.

The forest outside of the Castle Pevanshire's gates was light up with bioluminescent creatures, adding to the atmosphere of the castle. The castle showed signs of expansion as some parts are clearly build more recently than others, the inhabitants were already working on another part and hope to keep expanding.

Mike and Jennie walked through the town following the road that led to the castle. Mike hesitated when he saw the two hooded men at the draw bridge.

"Uh, hone I don't think your Dad mentioned them when we were talking about the Council."

Jennie stopped beside Mike. "The Druids. They're apprentices. They're only dangerous if provoked. Let me talk to them."

Reaching out a hand, she touched Mike's arm reassuring him. The Druids watched the girl's companion remain at a safe distance from the gate. Jennie walked to the Druid apprentices leaning on their crooked staffs speaking to them in high Druid. The two although remaining stoic in appearance were surprised someone other than the warlocks, witches, and sorceresses, and others knew the sacred language.

They lifted the hoods past their eyes to address the girl in high Druid. Jennie responded in flawless Druid bowing to each in turn. "I am Esteras, daughter the Wizard Uylon. My companion and I seek the High Council Sorcerer Omkron. My Father the Wizard Uylon sent my companion and I to seek the counsel of the Great One."

"The Daughter Esteras of the Wizard Uylon, the one who was lost has now returned to the fold. Welcome home daughter."

Jennie bowed. "I am honored my brethren."

"Your companion?" the second apprentice said not looking at Mike but knew he was there.

"Michael Anderson from the land called the United States of America."

The Druids allowed the slightest up turning of the mouth at the name.

"We are honored to know the name of the great warrior and friends of all shaman. Pass daughter."

They crossed the draw bridge to the paved inner court that was several hundred square yards across. Mike's eyes were everywhere.

"Okay, I take that back. This place could withstand a year long siege, and a modern infantry attack with M1 Abram tanks in support."

"Hush," said Jennie as two apprentices met them inside the gate to escort them to the front entrance. "Mind your manners or mama will leave you in the car."

"Remind me to kiss you later."

"Definitely."

They stepped up several steps to a porch as two more Druid apprentices guarding the doors opened them to a foyer.

They were passed in and two more Druids opened inner doors. A young page, a Druid apprentice in training met them in the foyer to lead them to an upper floor and to a lone room in one of the turrets. The apprentice knocked on the door first then came a, "Open." The boy opened the door stepping aside as they entered then closed the door behind them.

An elder man with graying hair and beard but sharp lively eyes seated near an open faced globe, stacks of papyrus scrolls, co-dex books and dried out pots of ink set a book aside he was reading. Close by set a large brass telescope and candles threatening to spill the hot wax on more stacks of paper and books. "Estera! Yes, your father said you were back with the fold." Jennie stepped forward as he began to stand. She rushed over to give him a kiss. He asked nodding to Mike. "And this fine man?"

"Michael Anderson. Mike, this my Uncle Omkron."

She hugged up to Mike.

"Ah, yes, the warrior all have talked about. Welcome to Castle Pevanshire."

Mike did not know whether to feel flattered or happy and smiled to the Master Wizard.

"Please sit. So you were the one to break the ancient spell on the box's lock to free Estera. And what did you use that broke the spell to open the latch?"

"A paper clip and my Gerber multi-tool."

"You don't have this paper clip on you do you?"

"No. Not this trip. Next time Jennie comes to visit I'll have to show you."

Slapping his hands on his knees, Omkron said, "Now, I suppose you have come all this way for more than a visit."

Jennie explained, "The Sorceress Amonora, Uncle Omkron. Daddy wanted us to talk to you since the Council made the decision that Mike and I should be the ones to bring her in."

"Ah, yes. Well the position the Central Council has taken and advised by the committee that you two handle the Sorceress Amonora. This is not to being taken lightly. The Council has taken it under advisement that the Sorceress Amonora needs to be brought under control. She is without counsel or under the guidance of a master warlock. We cannot have a bunch of apprentices without counsel running loose around the realm causing no end of trouble."

Mike spoke up. "Is the Council leaving this whole situation to our judgment how to bring her under their control, sir?"

"Yes." The Sorcerer said sitting back in his chair. Steepling his fingers he nodded to them. "I would advise caution,"

"I know," said Mike holding Jennie's hand. "Now what is the best course of action?"

"She is to be brought back here alive." Omkron stopped short of saying, _Alive if possible._

"Oh, one more thing, Mike, she's thirteen. So be careful."

"Amonora is a teen ager, a kid?"

"Unfortunately yes."

The revelation was a shock to Mike and Jennie. It made them rethink their plans, especially Mike.

Jennie and Mike spent a relaxing two days at Castle Pevanshire discussing Sorceress Amonora and the best way to capture her. The enclave of shaman and witches had broken up before Mike and Jennie arrived, they did not have the benefit of the experience for advice.

With two Druids following, the three walked along the castle's wall promenade in an area that over looked the vast forests and glens of green, so green it hurt the eyes. The forest stretched on in to forever, only the birds knew where it began and where it ended.

"When you get to the town of Wolfpine and Sorcerous Amonora's domain and her lair at Galbury Keep, Estera's power will be limited or dormant. The only thing Amonora will not have power over are your weapons, Mike."

"Sounds like Ishgater."

"He was her first teacher."

Mike was enjoying the two days of academic study they spent at Castle Pevanshire. Mike was sitting in the library reading an ancient text that, according to the Senior Druid who served as librarian, had been saved from another library eons ago. Jennie stood in the library door looking for him. She knew he was in there, but where? The gown swished around her feet as she walked.

The librarian, Brother Orune watched Jennie walk into the library, stop to search the corners, between the nearest shelves, tables and lounges for her lover.

Brother Orune got her attention. Pointing to his left, he said, "Sister, he's in the reading lounge in the farthest corner."

"Thank you, Brother Orune. How long has he been here, Brother?"

"Almost all day."

Jennie smiled, "At least I know where to find him. Thank you."

Jennie went to the far end of the library where Mike was reading an ancient text on Gift of Disruption, Dispersion Spellshield, and Abjuration of Phantoms.

His camouflage attire clashed with the environment

Carefully sitting on the arm of the chair putting an arm about his shoulders she looked down at the text and formulas that accompanied the spell. "Interesting?"

Mike looked up at Jennie. His eyes stopped as he admired then nearly whistled at the

shimmering black and green sequined gown that appeared molded on the girl showing her every subtle curve and form of her young body.

"Very."

6.

The Galbury Keep was just opposite on the slope, one wall was built close to the river. Several thick, round towers formed a protective barrier all around the Keep and connected by towering, heavy walls made of green granite. Refined windows are scattered here and there across the walls in a seemingly random pattern along with symmetric openings for crossbowmen.

A large gate house front and back of the keep with large strap iron gates were built of six chambers with archer ports and other traps to stop an enemy's head long charge. In Mike's mind they might have to do another up and over the wall again. People stopped for a moment to stare then returned to their work.

They walked into the town casually looking around at the shops and houses that made up the town of Woodhaerst.

"Mike, look an inn ahead." Jennie quickened her steps, rest was just ahead. She knew what to expect in a place like that – stench at the least bed bugs at the worst – and if male customers were lucky a woman to sleep with them.

Mike made a half-hearted cheer as they approached the inn. But the cheer vanished as he drew nearer to the inn. From the outside the inn appeared unwelcoming, depressing and unenjoyable. It was hard to see through the windows, but the quiet sorrow from within could be felt outside.

Mike and Jennie entered the tavern through the old wood beam door welcomed by a few groans and a feeling of discomfort. The old bartender was pouring a drink for a customer making no effort to acknowledge their presence.

It was as somber inside as it was on the outside. Rounded, stone beams supported the upper floor and the rows of small, broken lights attached to them. The walls were littered with all sorts of memorabilia, many of which became unrecognizable due to dust, cobwebs and other dirt.

Jennie and Mike crossed the room to a corner table sitting with their backs to the wall.

Drinks were brought to them and food offered.

The tavern itself nearly abandoned. Between the four serving girls and proprietor they outnumbered the paying customers. Four men stumbled through the door shouting, "Ale! Wine! Whiskey!" They laughed making it to a table.

Jennie and Mike took a table on the far side of the room away from any possible trouble. A girl walked over to them they ordered each a stein of ale. Another girl went to the table with the four men at it. Laughing and making suggestive comments to the girl one suddenly grabbed her about the waist pulling her to him.

"What's the matter, sweetheart, don't like me?" His breath on her face was like strong kerosene. She pulled away as he tried kissing her.

"Leave me alone!" the girl screamed trying to break free. "Don't touch me! Stop!"

The other three girls glanced toward Jennie and Mike as they both stood from their table.

Mike started to step away from the table but Jennie stopped him. "Let me handle these idiots, babe. These fools are in for a rude surprise."

Mike looked for the old man who was nowhere to be seen. The other girls, no older than Jennie watched as she stood to walk over to the table motioning her mate to sit down 'let me handle these fools'. The man still holding the girl had a hand under her dress feeling her over. The girl struggled to get away as Jennie walked up to the table tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude, let her go."

The girl looked back, tears in her eyes was surprised to see Jennie.

The drunk looked at Jennie with a leer, "You want me too huh, cookie?"

One of the other men snaked a hand around the other putting a hand on Jennie's butt wanting to pull her toward him. "Like that, huh sweets?" he said with a harsh laugh caressing her.

"What the hell!" As quickly as it happened, the man was laying on the floor bleeding with a chair broken over him. "Nobody but my man touches me!"

Laughing, Mike knew Jennie could handle herself with no problem. "That definitely was his last mistake,"

The drunk looked at his friend in shock as he crashed to the floor, pieces of the chair falling to the floor with him. Jennie pulled the girl away from the first drunk and before he realized what happened he was laying on the floor bloody and beaten with a chair broken over him too, the pieces laying scattered around him.

The girl suddenly had 'hero worship' written on her face. Smiling she said, "Thank you, m'lady." Curtseyed and picked up her skirts to run back to the other girls smiling and admiring Jennie. The other two drunks abandoned their friends and left leaving the door open.

"I think you just made an impression on the girls," said Mike as they touched steins in a toast and kissed.

Mike noticed the old proprietor was still missing. "What happened to your boss?"

"Hiding in the cellar," the girl told him pointedly as she set their meals in front of them.

Mike started to pass the money to her but she waved his off. He said, "No?'

"That is okay, sir. We thank you." She looked over at the two starting to stir.

"Tell you what," Mike beckoned the other girls over then he gave each one a stack of silver coins from the pouch he was carrying. "You girls need to do something else for a living beside work here. With yard birds like those two hanging around, you don't need this place."

The four looked at the two men finally recovering, looked at the stack of coins in their hands.

"You're right, I don't need this," the girl who was being mauled said. Clenching her hand over the coins put the money in a pouch at her waist pulled the apron off tossing it aside, walking to the door she stopped at the man who was feeling her over long enough to kick him between his legs. A sharp moan and groan accompanied the girl's departure.

The other three pulled their aprons off and as they were leaving they stopped long enough to kick the two getting groans of pain from them.

7.

The banging doors and shouts woke Mike and Jennie from a sound sleep. Mike reached for the .357 Magnum slipping out of bed using the bed for cover. Jennie used the other side peering over the edge. Mike aimed toward the door hearing the heavy foot falls on the hallway boards. Jennie had her 9 mm in one hand and ball of blue fire in the other. They were not to be disappointed. The door burst open, a man dressed in black leathers with sword drawn pushed in.

Before Mike could fire Jennie released the ball of blue fire at the intruder to distract him. Jennie fired her 9mm at the same time dropping him dead in the door. Mike fired the .357 hitting the soldier directly behind the first. The others with them fled from the inn.

Standing, Mike said, "I got a feeling their boss is about to come looking for us."

Jennie stood laying the pistol on the bed, she stripped the night gown off taking the black suit pulling it on then the skirt and blouse. "Where are we going to go, hone?"

"Head for the forest. I know a few tricks they don't."

"Always comforting."

They dressed and grabbed their things and headed down stairs. Mike stopped in the middle of the deserted tap room looking around.

"This picture doesn't look good," he said looking for the proprietor. "Naw. He couldn't have…?"

"You don't think he blew the whistle on us do you?"

"Why not? What does he have to lose?"

Mike drew his .45 holding it double handed he began moving about the rooms with caution. Jennie set her things down drawing the 9mm. Waving her left hand at shoulder height, a ball of white light appeared to float beside her. Mike saw the glowing ball of light and nodded. They moved about the room checking any place the old man would likely hide.

Cautiously they descended the steps into the dank dark cellar. The globe of light brightening as they reached the bottom. Mike and Jennie moved back to back across the cellar.

Jennie directing the ball of light, searched the corners and blind places. The girls said he was hiding there this afternoon the four drunks were molesting the girl. Jennie sent the ball of fire ahead to search the corners and behind crates, shelves and stacks of grain the mice had already gotten into which was used to distill whiskey.

"Ahhh!" the scream galvanized the two sending cold shivers down Jennie's back.

Mike dropped to a knee the pistol aimed at the space between the wall and a stack of grain.

"Get away, get it away!" the old man screamed.

Jennie whistled for the globe of fire to move away from, the area.

Pulling his Mag-lit out, Mike attached it to the revolver shining the light where the globe found him.

"Come on out, dude fun and games are over."

"The Sorceress's henchmen will find me."

Using hand and arm signals, Mike and Jennie traded places. He had a direct shot on the old man if need be. Moving to the side he shone the light in to the space. The old man shielded his eyes from the bright glare of the light. Mike knelt so he could see the other, Jennie covering the other side.

Mike said in a slow even voice, "Right now I'll bet they're not the only ones looking for you. The Committee will probably be looking for you too."

"They are? Why?" He peered out of the hiding place. "What did I do?"

"You really want me to laundry list the charges the committee can bring against you?"

"What did I do?" he wailed. "I – I am just a simple inn keeper."

"Try conspiracy for one and complicity for another. So what are you doing down here then?"

"Her henchmen, her henchmen!"

"He's useless to us Mike. He's out of it."

Mike stood. "Yeah, let's go. We'll talk to your Uncle about him later."

They were clear of the inn when a troop of soldiers rode up to the inn dismounting. Jennie and Mike watched from the night shadows of a side alley. He wondered if they had any better luck with the old man then they did.

They were still missing the answer to who the whistle blower was and what connection if any the old man had. And what either hoped to profit out of this mess.

Mike said indicating the horses, "There's our ticket out of town."

"Steal them?" said Jennie never hearing of the idea before.

"Borrow them. Follow me. Let's go."

The two slipped out of the alley drawing their Samurai swords running to the group of horses.

Each grabbed a horse quickly mounting, Mike chased off the rest of the horses. They wheeled the horses about when the group of the Sorceress's henchmen pushed out of the inn. The group stopped seeing the horses moving along the street. One of the group rushed toward Mike with sword drawn as he drew the Samurai sword. Mike met his thrust parrying it than on a chance swung knocking the sword out of the other's hand. Jennie had her sword in hand if needed.

"Let's get outta here!" he yelled to Jennie.

"That's what I thought you were doing," Jennie yelled back.

Mike sheathed the sword and drew a .357 shot three of the soldiers, the others abandoning the old man leaving him crying in the middle of the street.

"That took care of business."

The two rode off out of town toward the river then swung in land toward the tree line. Several soldiers were able to retrieve horses and chase after them.

They followed a woodsman's trail leading deep into the dark forbidding forest. Mike stopped moving the horse over to a tree. Jennie stopped looking frantically back toward the main trail watching him and wondering what he was doing.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stringing what is called a clothes line."

"A what?"

He quickly moved to the other side of the trail to tie the other end of the string there. "Okay."

They rode up the trail to a blind spot stopping to watch the trail. They did not have long to wait. The rapid beat of horses' hooves could be heard through the forest.

"In here!" someone shouted to the others. "We have them trapped."

Mike muttered to Jennie, "Boy are they in for a surprise."

The group turned onto the trail at a full gallop rode in a distance. The lead rider cried out as he was thrown from his horse. The next two riders realized what happened too late the black nylon string cutting into their throats pitching them off their horses. The last two riders stopped short of riding into the string, that was not visible in the dark night, the moon setting hours before.

Mike and Jennie rode out of their hiding place, Mike calling back, "So long suckers!"

Mike circled around back to the main road losing their pursuers.

"Now where you going?" Jennie said as they crashed through the forest.

They reached the main road, Mike stopped to get his bearings. "I saw a boat as we were getting away from those guys. Go right."

They rode back to the right, Jennie had no idea where they were going she was just following Mike. Mike rode along the embankment until he spotted it.

"There! That's the boat."

Reining up to a plot of cattails and water plants, Mike was off the horse running to the boat. Letting the horses go Jennie followed him down to a flat bottom boat pulled up onto the shore. A pole lay in the boat dried out reeds clinging to the pole.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Jennie looked at the boat not liking what she saw. "I could have conjured a better one up for us, you know"

Shoving the boat into the water, he said, "Babe, I want a row boat, not a cabin cruiser."

"Oh, in that case…" Jennie wagged her fingers over the boat.

Jennie was well aware of boats from Mike's era. A bass boat with electric motor appeared where the flat bottom boat had been.

"Okay, that's more like it." He helped Jennie in shoving the boat out to the water. Climbing in he walked back to the electric trawler motor, touched the start button, the motor made a low purring sound as Mike guided the boat across the river close to the opposite shore. Guiding the Bass Boat up the stream the boat hardly leaving a ripple in the water as they made their way toward Galbury Keep.

Mike leaned forward to whisper in Jennie's ear. "You know what this reminds me of, hone?"

"Can't imagine, dear."

"When we pulled off that seaborne raid on Basra, Iraq." Mike fixed his hood leaving a narrow slit for his eyes. "What the hell?"

"You would. There's the bridge to the castle straight ahead." Jennie pulled the hood over her face until only her eyes could be seen. "What? Oh – the torches along the wall?"

"Yeah, why doesn't Amonora just mount a couple neon signs that say, 'Hi, I'm here.' Well at this rate, it's through the front door this time whether we like it or not. 'Hello, want to buy a vacuum clear?'"

"Very funny dear. I'm still pissed at that guy for messing up my carpet. Get used to the torches, dear almost all the castles do that." Jennie felt a sense of dizziness come over her. She grabbed the boat's gunwale to steady herself. "Mike, my powers are gone."

Jennie fought off the dizziness letting it pass. Mike looked back in the dark making out her profile as he closed on the shore line. They slipped up the embankment through the wet grass to the top, staying low to the ground. Mike noticed a late fog rolling in from the river which would give them concealment.

"What? You okay?"

Jennie nodded. "Yes. We're close to Amonora. Go. It's okay, hone. I can do it."

Mike steered the boat closer to shore until they were close to the bridge that was just narrow enough to let a group of people across single file it would slow any attacking enemy down. He beached the boat, as soon as they left it the boat reverted to the old wooden flat bottom.

8.

Climbing the embankment, wet with late night fog and a misting rain he scanned the area. The guards were not as alert at that hour as they should have been.

"This first part, we have no choice but to take those two out."

Sliding back down the hill Mike drew a .45 then screwed on the silencer, and small spotting

scope then slipped back up the slope. Reaching back in his back pack he pulled out a second set of .45's.

"Here, hone. Some real fire power. You'll need it."

She quickly strapped the .45's on her slender waist the nine millimeter holster and weapon unclipped from the belt on her waist, she buckled on the .45 holster's and weapons. Drawing a .45 she said, "Go for it, hone."

Taking careful aim he shot one then the other. Both fell in a heap to the ground. They rushed forward across the drawbridge.

They stopped short. "Oh wonderful, an inner gate to contend with."

Mike did not have long to wait. He heard the steady rhythmic stomping of booted feet in in the inner court yard. They stepped back in to a chamber close to the gates where they were shadows within shadows. The gates opened toward them, not into the inner court yard. To breach the inner gate would have been more difficult. Slipping the silencer off, he was ready. Jennie knelt Mike took the high position. Holding both .45's at shoulder height he was ready. He could only imagine this would be a rude awakening for Amonora as they infiltrated her Keep.

The gate opening out afforded them the extra cover. "Now!"

The three .45's opened fire. It was over in a matter of seconds twelve guards lay dead or dying as the two rushed into the compound. It was hand and arm signals after that. Mike gestured to the nearest door. He had no idea where it led but would afford cover for the moment.

The sound of the gun fire attracted the attention of other guards wondering what the strange noise was. The alarm was sounded to Jennie that was a heart stopping moment as they crossed the open space to the door Mike spotted. They slipped into shadows as guards ran around looking for whoever breached the defenses.

Torches light the space of a bottom landing, stairs ran both up and down. Mike quickly attached the Mini-Mag flash light to the .45. Shining the light up the stairs he gestured up the stairs to a door at the top. Jennie gestured with her left hand and a globe of white light appeared adding to the flash light beam.

"This going to be like Pandora's Box, you never know what you'll find."

Easing the door open to the inner corridor, Mike peered out to an empty corridor. Torches lined the wall on both sides. Mike estimated they were on the second floor, the Sorceress's chambers were at least on the second floor somewhere. They moved away from the door, Jennie covering the rear, Mike shining the light ahead. Behind then they heard the sound of foot falls on the stairs to the first floor.

Mike tapped Jennie's arm signaling her to move in to a room. Mike prayed the door was not locked. Mike pushed the door open, moving both semi-automatics over the room, the bright white beam of the flash light and light from the floating globe shining over furniture and clothes. He stepped into the room, his back to the wall, he noticed two humps in the bed.

"Ah they can't be serious," Mike said motioning for Jennie to look.

Jennie started to laugh. Mike hooked the door closed shining the light on the two.

Jennie counted to three and whipped the covers back. Both screamed when they saw the two black figures standing in front of them brandishing their peculiar weapons. A strange white light shone held steady on them. They could see little else of the black figures.

"Look Mike, naked as two Jaybirds. You guys having fun?"

The girl was crying hysterically almost hyperventilating, the boy was cowering crying under the covers trying to hide himself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the boy said in a shaking voice holding the girl close to him protecting her.

Mike slowly walked over to the two. Resting the barrel of one .45 between his eyes he said in a slow drawl, "Well now that depends, my friend. Two weeks ago I could have been your best buddy, but by tomorrow night I might be your worst nightmare. Now where is the Sorceress's chambers? And your information better be accurate. Otherwise you two better be outta Dodge City and westbound and down – before we get back. Understand?"

The boy was nodding and crying at the same time the girl scared looking at the weapon poking her lover between the eyes. "Down the hallway and last hall on the left. Please, don't kill us!"

Mike said in a slow voice, "Don't tempt me, Junior. Don't tempt me."

They backed to the door as it burst open. Four men in black leathers kicked the door open. Not seeing either Mike or Jennie to either side of the door panel in the darkened room the one soldier rushed into the room demanding, "Where are they?"

Mike said, "Right here, bucko." And fired. Jennie shot the second the others turned to run, Mike fired both semi-automatics felling both guards.

The two lovers sat in the bed naked staring in horror as all four guards were cut down without either of the black clad figures touching them.

Mike turned to them. "You see. Your information better be correct."

The two nodded in silence staring with wide eyed horror at the four bodies on the floor spilling their life's blood in rapidly expanding pools of red.

Mike stepped out of the room, changing clips in both pistols, reholstering the left hand weapon he screwed the silencer back on.

"You know what scares me, babe?"

"I don't know. I'm watching the hallway. What?"

"Either this gambit is too damn easy, or Amonora has a poorly trained army, just like Ishgater."

"Student like teacher."

"Got to remember that."

They eased down the hallway Jennie covering Mike's back they reached the end. Looking left Mike spotted the six guards, swords drawn nervously watching the hallway. It was a short hallway, the Sorceress was isolated from the rest of the Keep and the people. The guards looked up the hall to see if anyone were attempting to get past the others. They heard the banging sound but had no idea what it was. Mike could see the fear that was gripping them. Their fear was strong enough to be sensed by Mike and Jennie.

Mike said as he knelt, "Go high and low."

Jennie dropped to the floor. A troop of soldiers appeared at the head of the stairs, swords drawn. "Babe, we got company, and I don't mean Aunt Martha and the kids either."

Diving to his right Mike said, "Now!"

Both .45's spoke at the same time. The guards in front of the Sorceress's door realized the black figure was shooting at them. Three fell before the others realized their comrades were dead. Jennie selectively fired hitting the soldiers as they rushed up the stairs running into the wall of lead. Mike quickly changed to the .45's to keep firing. The guards were trapped and nowhere to flee. Turning, he picked off two more.

"That's it, Mike." Jennie was on her knees watching the stairwell.

Mike stood dashed down the hallway his right foot hitting the door panel at latch level. The door flew open with a crash against the wall.

"Freeze, sweetheart – Now!" he yelled at the girl. "On the floor spread eagle – Now!"

The girl was crying as she was forcing a large bookcase open the base scrapping across the floor, behind it the opening to her escape route to the outside.

"No! Get away!" she screamed using her powers to open the secret escape route.

"Watch it Mike she's dangerous!" Jennie told him raising her .45 toward the girl.

The girl threw up her hands gesturing toward Mike. He fired both weapons high scaring the girl. She threw her hands over her head breaking the spell.

"On the floor spread eagle – now do it!" Mike fired hitting the floor at her feet. "That's a warning shot. The next one goes waist level."

"No, what are you going to do to me?" the girl wailed kneeling on the floor nervous realizing the Council of Druids sent the Sheriffs for her. And they already had developed a reputation for bringing the rogue wizards and sorcerers to justice.

"Sorry, sweet heart but where you're going, the Council of Druids will decide that question."

Mike strode over to the girl roughly pulling her hands down forcing her to the ground. Jennie watched Mike, concerned he was not being too rough with the girl, a teen ager, just scaring her.

"The Council? No please, they'll take my powers from me."

Mike poked the semi-automatic between her eyes. "Where I come from little girls like you would find themselves in a juvenile detention home for a while. Now one more time down on the floor."

The girl crying hysterically lay on the floor, Mike moving her arms out from her sides and legs spread. Jennie and Mike traded places, Jennie frisking her, said, "She's got enough hardware on her."

Jennie threw two daggers and a stiletto aside. Lifting her dress, she pulled out two more daggers in sheaths strapped to her thighs. Jennie said in a rough tone, "Enough hardware honey. What were you planning to with all this junk anyway, open a sporting goods store?"

"Here, tie her with these tie-stays."

Mike couldn't help but smile. Jennie got that line from him a while back. Jennie put her hands behind her back then shoved a kerchief in her mouth as a gag.

Mike looked out the door, another group of soldiers rushed up the stairs. They stopped short when they saw all the dead bodies sprawled over the floor. Mike crouched aimed both semi-automatics down the hall then opened fire.

The first five were gunned down, two men with bows appeared at the top of the stairs. Mike ducked back in the door, dropping prone to the floor he moved around as the archers closed the distance. He fired twice each semi-automatic, both archers loosed their arrows as Mike fired. Both were thrown back against the opposite wall the arrows struck the door frame behind him.

"Bring her here. I hate to do this, but it seems this is the only language these guys will understand." Jennie pulled the frightened girl to her feet pushing her over to Mike. Mike grabbed Amonora shoving her out to the hallway. Mike held the .45 to her head so the soldiers could see it. Jennie moved out to the hallway behind him but moving to the side. She had both semi-automatics aimed down the hallway. "Drop the hardware boys. You want princess here in one piece – alive you'll back off."

"Mike I'll move behind you to watch these guys."

They moved back-to-back Jennie caught one man trying to pick up a bow and arrow, Jennie shifted the automatic to the left and fire. The impact of the bullet slammed him back against the wall. As he slid to the floor dead a red steak was left on the wall. The others gave up any idea of pursuit.

They moved down the hallway to the stairs. Glancing to his right, Mike noticed the room the two lovers occupied was empty. They carefully descended the steps. Mike kept the .45 at the back of the girl's head. They stepped out the front door. Seems after what most them saw, none were anxious to be a hero for the Sorceress's honor. Mike couldn't believe his luck, horses were at the front steps. They watched as Mike and Jennie left the Keep with the Sorceress bound and gagged.

"Okay, on the horse and no stupid stuff. All it takes is one bullet to decide your fate. You want to live forever?" The girl nodded her head. "Good now get on that horse and quit screwing around."

She struggled to get on the horse, her dress pushed up between her legs, Mike helping her and watching for the guards.

"Mike … here they come." Jennie called as she mounted firing over her shoulder, the bullet struck a stone railing sending two soldiers scrambling as they were peppered by shards of stone

Mike swung into the saddle they wheeled the horses around, Jennie started firing dropping two. Mike pulled his assault rifle around and fired a long sweeping burst of fifteen rounds that caught most of the soldiers by surprise.

Jennie rode ahead. Two guards by the gate tried to stop her but she took them down a shot apiece. Mike followed letting the rifle hang by the assault sling, he drew a .357 Magum wheeling around fired into the few who were brave enough to try to pursue them. Turning he raced after Jennie who was ahead. Mike caught up with her despite the extra weight of Amonora.

They rode at a break neck pace through the town and back out the other side. Safely beyond the reaches of the soldiers, Jennie put up a hand signaling Mike to stop. Mike drew up beside her as she stopped.

"This is good. Gimme your hand." They held hands. They nodded to each other then Jennie extended her hands over her head dropping them in a sweeping motion making a complete circle saying an incantation. The three faded from view reappearing near the road that led to Castle Pevanshire. The sun was just showing as a red orb in a cloudless sky of azure hue above the western horizon as they rode up to the castle. Amonora could feel her powers begin to weaken the closer to Castle Pevanshire they drew. The girl was crying as they drew up the apprentice Druids and a lone third stood stoically at the gate.

The Druids watched the girl and her companion pull their black hoods back from their faces. The man had another girl bound and gagged as they rode up to the Druids stopping at a distance. Jennie dismounted and walked to the Druid apprentices leaning on their crooked staffs speaking to them in high Druid. The two although remaining patient were surprised someone other than the warlocks, witches, and sorceresses, and others knew the sacred language, a form of the Welsh tongue.

The third Druid spoke, "Speak Sister."

Raising her hand Jennie said, "The Genie Esteras." The Druids lifted the black hoods past their eyes. Jennie addressed the Druids in flawless Welsh bowing to each in turn. "I am Esteras, daughter the Wizard Uylon. My companion and I seek the High Council Sorcerer Omkron. My Father the Wizard Uylon sent my companion and I to seek the counsel of the Great One. We have complete the mission."

She swept her hand back to Mike and the frightened girl struggling with Mike. Site of the High Druid, Amonora was scared. She no longer had her powers to assist her. Word was quickly passed back through the young Druids the High Warrior, Michael and Esteras the Genie returned with the Sorceress Amonora.

The High Druid bowed to Esteras backing away from the gate. "Enter, Sister – Enter Michael Anderson, High Warrior of the Realm."

Jennie walked back to remount her horse to ride through the gate. Gates were opened, stable hands met them as they dismounted. Amonora frantically looked around the court yard a large group of Druids gathered to see the young sorceress being led to the central hall. Twisting around in Mike's hands she saw the Master Druid standing by the gate staring at her.

Mike had a firm hold on her arm leading her to the hall, Jennie leading, both heavily armed with weapons that strangely worked in this strange world. The girl tried to resist but Mike forced her to follow Jennie into the hall. Druids of every rank and grade lined the foyer three deep forming a narrow corridor they passed through into the main hall.

Omkron and three Master Druids, one a woman of beauty and poise stood as Amonora was taken to the dias. Omkron signaled Mike to release the girl. Taking out his Gerber multi-tool, a sharp flick of the wrist, a snick the tool opened, opening the wire cutter he snipped the Tie-stays off her wrists and pulled the cloth from her mouth.

Mike whispered in her ear, "Bite me sweetheart that will definitely be the last mistake you make."

The girl looked defiantly at the Chief and Master of the Druids.

Jennie and Mike stepped back from Amonora. Now she knew she faced the wrath of the Druid Council. Mike looked straight ahead but could see the Druids to his right. Mike mused to himself, " _I've seen friendlier firing squads than this bunch."_

Omkron began in a solemn tone, "Sorceress Amonora, for your crimes against the realm of Astrera and all Druids and shaman your are hereby stripped of the title Sorceress and dully demoted to the grade of apprentice in training."

"No!" Amonora screamed dropping to her knees. "No! You can't do this to me! It's not fair. I'm innocent!"

Two druids stepped forward to pick her up and hold her facing the Council.

The woman Druid stepped forward, her face hidden by the cowl. She laid the cowl back facing Amonora, she spoke in a firm voice that echoed thoughout the hall. "Amonora, you will be under the tutelage of the Master Druid Eckalis, You will serve fifteen years as an apprentice for your infractions of the laws of our clan. You usurped those powers without authorization and the mantle of Magi. For that you must serve your punishment. It will be a hard life to bare you will come to understand the value of the clan laws."

Omkron nodded to Jennie, she touched Mike's hand they turned as one and marched out of the hall. Two Druid apprentices opened the doors for them as they left the hall. Amonora, was at the Council's mercy.

9.

Jennie and Mike stared out the window at the western sun, the sky turning a violet shade as the sun slowly slipped behind the hills of Astrera.

Omkron breezed into the chambers with a smile splitting his otherwise somber features. Four young Druids in training trailed after him. He glanced to the couch by the window to see Estera in a sleek form fitting cobalt blue satin gown wrapped in Mike's arms.

"Mike - Estera I have some very good news for you," said Omkron as he sat, a Druid brought them goblets of wine. Glancing out the window for a second looking to see what his niece and Mike were looking at, he said cutting to the matter at hand, "The matter of Amonora has been put to rest. But the Council has voted that you two," slapping his knees he pointed both hands at Estera and Mike with a smile, "The Council has unanimously voted you two to be the Sheriffs of Astrera."

# # #

Downfall of Sorceress Amonora

The Council of Druids of Astrera request the Genie Jennie and Mike to take on a Sorceress who usurped her late Master's mystical powers as a result is attempting to rule her home world. Her mistake.

1.

Jennie was Queen of the house. And many door-to-door salesmen and the occasional Bible-thumper who dares darken her door step is guaranteed to come to grief if she bothers to answer the door at all.

The door-to-door vacuum cleaner salesman knew from the outset watching the young woman's body language he was in trouble. He was breaking a sweat explaining the fabulous things the vacuum could do. Jennie stood behind the screen door listening as he explained the vacuum cleaner to her.

"Okay, give me a quick demonstration," Jennie said opening the screen door. "This I got to see."

Jennie did not have anything better to do that day and seems the guy was desperate for a sale anyway. She decided to humor him abit.

Mike peered out from the kitchen. He couldn't believe Jennie was letting the guy in the house. Most times to their grief she sent salesmen packing down the street.

Jennie sat on the edge of the chair listening to him. He unpacked the vacuum and parts, carefully taking each piece out explaining what the part did. He hooked up the power head, the central piece from the unit to the base unit with an eight foot hose.

"Now let's put a new bag in yours, I'm putting a new bag in mine. Now you vacuum this strip fifty-six times which represents fifty-six weeks a year. Then I'll do this strip here and I'll show you the difference and suction power between the two vacuums."

He was still kneeling on the floor as Jennie pulled her vacuum out of the hall closet. Taking a container out that had a hand full of saw dust and dirt the salesmen spread it on the floor. Mike knew the guy just screwed up. The look in Jennie's eyes was pure fire. She was proud of their new house they had and proud of the work she put into it. And some guy comes along and messes up the carpet? She did not think so.

Her father taught her and her friends that sleight of hand trick when they were children and her father could do it and you would never know the dirt had been spread on the floor.

Returning to the living room with the vacuum that was rarely used, she had her mystical powers to do the work. Leaning over to the salesman she said, "I just got done vacuuming this carpet – sir. You make sure that vacuum gets every bit of saw dust out of the carpet – or you buy me a new one!"

Mike ducked back into the kitchen. "Ouch. Hard woman."

The next sound he heard was the vacuum. Mike peered out to the living room again, Jennie standing as the salesman furiously vacuumed the carpet, packed the equipment, knowing he did not make a sale there and left.

Mike looked out from the kitchen seeing the look of satisfaction on the girl's face.

"And another one bites the dust huh?" Mike said standing beside the girl. "All puns intended."

"Daddy taught me that trick when I was five years old. And it's a thousand years out of date!" She reached up to kiss him. Holding her hand over the carpet she wiggled her fingers. A handful of saw dust and other dirt was pulled out of the carpet. "And who's he kidding? This carpet was spotless five minutes ago!"

Time had gone fast for Jennie and Mike. It seemed like yesterday that Mike freed Jennie, or Estera as she was known among her people from the box that had been her prison for the past one thousand years. She was a free woman. Mike soon found himself caught up in the strange world of Edrhon.

A short time later the door bell was rung a second time.

"Oh grief. Don't these people have anything better to do then bother me?"

Furiously Jennie pulled the door open, watching Mike half expected the door to come off the hinges. It had happened before. She was standing there holding the door in her hands. The poor person disappeared two blocks over. He didn't want anything to do with that mad woman. They laughed about it for a week.

Jennie pulled the door open. A pious appearing man in a black broad cloth suit stood at the door, his head bent, a book in his hand. "Good day, Madame."

Mike peering out from the back rooms curious now what would happen. This guy just made his last mistake – you didn't address Jennie as 'Madame' unless you think she owned a house of bad reputation.

"May I interest you in this item?"

As Jennie said, "No!" he lifted his eyes to her. She gasped. "Papa!"

She threw the screen door open leaping outside, throwing her arms about his waist hugging her father. "Oh. Papa thank you for coming. Come in and see the house."

"So how is my best daughter?" he asked hugging her.

"Uylon!" Mike walked out to meet his father-in-law. "So what brings you here?"

Mike held the door open for them to walk inside.

"I wish this were under better conditions, Mike there's trouble again."

He sat down, Jennie beside him Mike sitting on a stool facing the Wizard. "Get rid of one problem you got another to deal with. This time it's the Sorceress Amonora. The Warlocks, Wizards, Witches, and Scorers, Sorceress well anyway, we met at Pevanshire Castle to discuss the matter and it was decided that a war is out of the question. If we were to attack with a combined army it would be a blood bath."

"And it came down to us – Jennie and me," said Mike elbows on knees he and his father-in-law met steady gazes for a second.

"Gee that sounds like Washington sometimes – pass the buck to the next sucker."

Jennie smiling to her father jabbed Mike in the side with an elbow. "Quiet dear."

Her father laughed at them.

Uylon did not want to admit the outcome of the meeting. A short nod he said, "Yes. The delegates voted unanimously for you two to apprehend Amonora. You've been dully deputized by the Council."

"And what do we do with her then?" Mike asked getting the feeling this meeting had a lot of loop holes in it and this was one of them.

"That is to be determined."

"Wonderful. Apprehending her is the easy part. Getting her to Castle Pevanshire will be another matter."

"Admittedly yes."

"What's the timeline on this?"

"That hasn't been decided either. I know, Mike this is not your way of doing business but the delegates were still undecided when I left the meeting. I told them you needed more information."

"And?" Jennie asked glancing at Mike.

"They couldn't give it to me."

"Gee, why does that sound like the city council downtown sometimes?"

Uylon smiled. "Then what shall I tell the Council, Mike?"

"Hone?"

Jennie nodded. "Yes, we'll do it."

"But one stipulation, Dad," said Mike standing. "By the time we get there they need to have a plan of action nailed down. Otherwise Jennie will have a nice visit with her mother."

"How is Mom?" Jennie asked as she helped her father to his feet.

"Good. She's still at the meeting with the delegates. She'll be home when you two visit Gillamoor."

Saying good-bye to Uylon, Jennie watched her father walk down the sidewalk and fade from sight entering the hole in space and time he was back on Edrhon and the kingdom of Astrera.

2.

Michael and Jennie casually strolled along the road of Astrera. They looked the part of wandering vagabonds wearing the rustic costume of Astrea, their off-world clothes were packed in the gray-green backpacks.

Michael's eyes were shifting back and forth scanning the area aware the realm was having problems with highway men robbing travelers and supply wagons.

"Watch it, I got a feeling we're about to meet the local version of Jesse James and friends." Michael brought the assault rifle around to his side.

Jennie eased her hand into her skirt pocket feeling the butt of the 9 millimeter. Michael was more blatant about being armed. He wore his six weapons plus the FN FAL assault rifle for the world to see.

"Here they come," said Jennie spinning around to face their back, "And two more armed with clubs."

"Not exactly in the Cotton Club are they."

One of the three growled, "Yer money or your lives."

Michael laughed, "You know how old that line is, dude?"

"Funny dear, now how about being serious about this?"

"I am." Michael hit the pack's quick disconnect catch the pack dropped, he caught it flinging it at the three. "Think fast!"

The three were distracted by the pack being thrown at them. Michael followed through with a flying kick that caught one in the chest and another in the stomach.

The two Jennie had to deal with mistaken her for a feme fatal moving to surround her and cut her off from help. Their mistake. Dropping the back pack she did a cart wheel coming up into one's face with the heels of her boots sending the thief staggering back into a tree. The other watched stunned as she spun around in a high kick catching him under the chin knocking him backward across the road. The fifth turned to run but Jennie did a cart wheel catching him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground.

The five thieves lay on the ground bloody and beaten.

Mike helped Jennie on with her pack and they continued on their way. They reached the cross road to her village of Gillamoor and the elves of Isyhluma starting up the road Mike put his hand out stopping Jennie pointing to the trap.

"Our friends are still at it." He pointed to the rope and leaves covering the snare. "Okay, guys come on out. Your trap still needs some work."

Six elves appeared beside the track. "Hi, Mike," they said together. "Estera."

"Hi, guys," they said lifting their hands in a wave.

Mike said with a frown the elves standing with hands at their backs, down cast expressions. "Okay, let's check this out. What's wrong with this picture?"

"It didn't work?" Ettrain said scuffing his feet in the dirt.

"What else?"

"The rope can be seen?"

"Another block of instruction in booby-traps this afternoon, guys."

"Oh Mike don't be so hard on them." She turned to look at the elves with a knowing wink. "I'll take care of him guys, he's butter in my hands."

The elves smiled knowing Mike was trying to impress them.

Mike laughed as he started down the track to the villages. The elves laughed following the two back to the village of New Shire deep in the forest close to a stream of dancing waters.

Mike found the marker in the trail making a right turn, Jennie and the elves followed. He walked into the elven village, Queen Evelyn was holding court in front of her house, elves of every age, young and old were gathered around her listening to her afternoon talks of light hearted elven life.

She looked up as Mike's shadow crossed her eyes. "Mike! Jennie!"

"Your Majesty," they said addressing the young Queen.

Mike was still concerned about her health after Ishgater kept her and the Lady Iydelis locked in the fowl cell his dungeon for so long.

Sitting on the ground in front of the Queen they waited for her to speak.

"And what brings you back to New Shire?"

Mike asked, "Know anything about a Sorceress Amonora?"

Evelyn thought a minute. "Before Ishgater captured me, there was – if she is the same one, she was an apprentice to a Warlock by the name of Egmorn. Some people among the sorceress, witches, and warlocks thought they may also be lovers. From what I understand, and Estera I talked to your father recently and from what he says, Egmorn passed on and Sorceress Amonora, although she had not advanced to the role of Sorceress at the time she took it anyway assuming the mantle of authority."

"Sounds familiar," said Mike with a chuckle. "The Sorcerer's apprentice is alive and well in Astrera. So for all intents and purposes Amonora is still an apprentice with or without an overseer to monitor her progress - or lack thereof before she is authorized the mantle."

"To a point, yes," said Evelyn with a nod agreeing with Mike's comment.

Estera stood bowing to Evelyn. "I must see my father now, your Highness. There are many details we will need to gather before we can deal with Amonora."

Evelyn nodded in turn. "Your father is a great ally, Estera."

To the elves and people of Astrera Jennie was still known as Estera.

"Nothing like a foot loose rookie turned rouge in this business, your Highness," said Mike standing and bowing to the Queen. Estera and I will take care of business."

"You need anything, Michael we are here."

3.

"Yes, Michael that is a good way of putting it, 'rookie on the loose' in the realm." The Wizard Uylon lightly laughed at his son-in-laws try at humor.

"Other than confronting her as we did Ishgater, father what way do you suggest?"

"I'm afraid your power is not going to be strong enough, my dear even for the likes of Amonora."

Uylon sat back to stare into the hearth, deep in thought for a few minutes. "Michael, what is that term you used sometimes for sneak?"

Michael thought about the question then said, "You don't mean stealth do you?"

"Yes. Approach her with caution. Even though she doesn't not have full power yet, Estera has the power to deal with Amonora you don't."

Jennie's mother Wyrunie wagged a finger as a tray with mugs of her best witch's brew floated in from the kitchen. "Here ya go everyone, tea laced with bat's wing powder and knat's tooth."

Mike wanted to cringe at the thought. _In other words, a weapon of mass destruction. If it don't_ _kill ya, it can be used as a weapon by the military. And sweetie complains about my tanker's coffee._

They stayed two days so Estera could visit with her parents and learn new spells that would help during their quest for Amonora.

As Jennie was working with her parents Michael was pouring over his father-in-law's stock of maps of the regions. One of the maps he had he was not too impressed with. He was going to set it aside when a flame of fire zipped past his face to the map. Within seconds the map changed to a topographic version. "Thank you, dear."

Jennie walked out of the back room juggling three balls of blue fire. "You're welcome." The balls vanished in a spray of sparks. They kissed. "So what are we going to do from here?"

Mike sat back rubbing his eyes. Pulling Jennie onto his lap he said, "Thing is even if we follow a straight course to her castle or house Galbury Keep if you will, we're still looking at a helluva hike, horseback ride – even river boat ride." He pointed to a blue line. "River boats. If we aim for the town of Dornwich on the River Drelt it would put us up river from Galbury Keep and the nearby town of Wolfpine."

Nodding Jennie listened to Mike noting the town names the name of the river that their own stream, Heaving Run emptied into the River Drelt. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight. We'll put the rustic clothes over the top of our suits."

"What about the Samurai swords?" Jennie asked standing taking the sword fingering the razor sharp blade than replacing it in the sheath.

"Wrap it in the cloth but don't tie the cloth. Keep it so you can shake it out and pull the sword out in two easy motions." Mike demonstrated than Jennie took her sword wiggled a finger over the sword the cloth dropped away and sword appeared in her hand.

"That was easy. Now what?" Jennie swung the sword around then slipped it back in the sheath.

"I think its time we get ready to go." Mike stood to get their packs.

Jennie's parents Uylon and Wyrunie watched their daughter and lover run upstairs to begin changing in to their suits. Jennie slipped on the black one piece spandex suit. Mike swore whenever she wore it, she looked like she'd been poured into it. She reminded him of the "Cat Woman" from Batman. Sexy. Mike wore his camouflage pants, brown T-shirt, web gear belt then brace of weapons with silencers. They put their rustic clothes on over the other clothes. They kissed then went down stairs, Jennie saying good bye to her parents.

Jennie and Mike stepped back, held hands, Jennie waving one more time to her parents then slowly swung her hand in a full circle. They faded from the house reappearing in an empty alley in Dornwich.

"Now isn't that better then wasting two days of our time on foot or worse?"

Mike looked around the alley then leaned over to give the girl a kiss. "No argument. Old habits just die hard."

"Understand."

The odor of the river front assailed their senses, the decaying fish, brackish water, the rotting wood as they walked out of the alley no one giving them a second look. As they neared the wharfs fishermen and cargo handlers glanced up from their work with wary looks. However, no one questioned them keeping away from them. The two walked down to the river front looking for passage on a river barge.

"On the other hand, hone we'll pick up more information this way."

"True. I know them best. Let me see what I can find out."

Jennie dropped her back pack beside a stack of kegs to be shipped in land. Mike found himself a keg of something to sit on to wait while Jennie wandered off along the wharf front to find somebody who knew something.

Walking along the river front she saw four fishermen working on a net and two others working on the rigging for a boat.

Jennie walked up to the men who eyed her with immediate suspicion. "Excuse me, but are any of these boats going down river this afternoon?"

One cautiously spoke up, "Could be. Cost ya."

"Well I expected that," Jennie looked at the speaker defensively. "Who do I talk to about passage?"

"Well that depends whose boat ya want passage on?"

"Where ya goin', ma'am? How far?" Another said not looking up but kept working and chewing on a wad of tobacco.

"Booker's Landing."

Heads snapped up at the mention of Booker's Landing. Jennie looking from one to the other waiting for further comment. She knew what the problem was. Booker's Landing, a hamlet was little more than a mile and a half from Sorcerous Amonora's domain the town of Wolfpine and her lair at Galbury Keep.

The one fisherman kept working as if letting the comment pass him by. "Why Booker's Landing? You have something to do there?"

"Yes…" she hesitated a moment then said, "my partner and I have to get something from there."

One fisherman said, spitting on the planks at his feet, "I wouldn't do business at that place if it were the last one in the five kingdoms."

He stood stalking off without another word.

She looked expectantly to the ones remaining. "Anybody?"

The fisherman with the net sighed spitting around the wad of tobacco in his mouth. "How long?"

Jennie glanced toward Mike sitting across the wharf. "Possibly be there a while."

"We're prepared to leave now if you are ready."

"Will you be staying or coming right back to Bookers Landing?"

"Ten gills," he said without hesitation. "We'll be coming back here. We're not staying. Basically after this, you are on your own."

Jennie glanced over to Mike for his reaction. Mike shrugged. They were not in a position quibble the fee. She reached into a pouch at her waist for money. Holding her hand in the pouch ten gills appeared in her hand. Pulling it out she passed them to the fisherman.

Dropping what he was doing with the net he said, "Let's go."

Jennie nodded to Mike. He stood from the barrel gathering up their packs following her to the boat.

The fisherman kicked a couple slumbering bodies that stirred cursing at him for waking them up.

"Up ya lazy louts, we got business down river."

"Where?" a sailor asked sitting up to pull the cork from a bottle with darkened teeth.

"Cast on the Eastern."

The sailor stopped with the bottle half way to his moth. Looking stunned he repeated, "Booker's Landing?"

He looked at Jennie briefly liking what he saw openly admiring her lithe young body. Mike caught up with her the boatman took the swig of whisky and threw the bottle in the water.

Mike looked over the side of the wharf at the bottle as it sank. " _Pollution._ " They walked to a trawler where the captain kicked a couple more bodies waking them up.

"You sure about this?" she asked looking over the crew with a wary eye.

"Only way we can gather information," Mike said looking toward the opposite side of the river.

Mike helped Jennie on to the boat as the crew pulled the sail into place. Ropes loosened from the pilings the boat was shoved out into the main stream. The two settled in for the ride to the Landing. Neither spoke during the trip. Mike admired this unsullied world the people may be witches, warlocks, sorcerers, and warriors, they had their problems but it seemed a gentle society just the same.

Mike stood to get a better look at the small unimposing town that comprised the Landing of a dozen houses, a couple old shops, and hostelry built of fieldstone with exterior timber frames and two large warehouses for shipping wool.

Even though it was late-morning, a few men lounged around the wharf that was piled high with bales of wool to be shipped to market in Woodhaerst. A couple men sitting on the edge of the wharf with fishing poles were actually fishing. The sail was dropped as the steersman swung the tiller to help the pole men to bring the boat up to the wharf. The group on the wharf watched with interest the boat arriving at their little town.

As the barge stopped at the wharf and ropes fastened to the capstans, Mike saw the bales of wool, the area's main source of income. The planks laid out to the wharf. Mike smiled greeting the bystanders for a moment. Jennie was almost afraid somebody would ask what travelers were doing disembarking at their little town when Borrows Ford, opposite Chatham was just as convenient for crossing. As luck had it for the group at that moment, they were invited for a drink and something to eat at the small hostelry and common room.

The captain steered the boat into the wharf at Booker's Landing. "Booker's Landing, folks."

Gathering up their things they stepped off the boat, the captain immediately shoved off fighting the current back up stream."

Jennie following, Mike said, "Make `em happy we're stopping here for a break."

Mike with a small delegation of town's people crossed the road with the man who was the bona fide mayor of the town of Bookers Landing.

Mike added, "Besides, they think we're a couple of travelers with more money than common sense."

"True, that should not be hard." Jennie agreed looking around as they stopped close to the public house.

They took a few minutes to make up their minds as to what they wanted to do. The boat that brought them here was well back along the river. Bookers Landing set beside the River Drelt, home to lumber jacks, fishermen and sheep headers. A lumber mill, vast tracks of conifers supplying the mill, which was built over one hundred years ago by local fishermen, than a large grist mill, and local brewery were soon added, yet to Michael the town held a seedy edge to it.

The town itself looks ghastly. With its murky wooden rooftops, stone veneer walls and musky swamps, Bookers Landing has a foreboding atmosphere. Wood smoke filled the air, the pungent odor of the animals, and children running around as people worked.

Jennie wrinkled up her nose at the odors. Gillamoor, to her was much nicer than this, the town folk were proud of their town keeping it clean and inviting.

"Mike if this is a sample of what we can expect, I'm going to hate seeing what the rest of what this kingdom looks like."

The crossroad town itself looked rough with its murky wooden rooftops, stone veneer walls and scavenger birds peeking at some object in the middle of the road. Bookers Landing being located close to the river struck Jennie and Mike with its repulsive atmosphere, cold and wet and heavy fog during the spring time and early fall.

Walking through the town Jennie stopped in front of a local inn, The Gray Hog Tavern. From the outside appeared nasty, uninviting and horrible. Although in contrast intricate wooden carvings made up most of the building's outer structure it's impossible to see through the dust stained glass windows.

"You're kidding, hone," Mike looked it over doubtful. "I've seen better fast food places back home."

"Give it a try," said Jennie pulling the door open.

The tavern itself was almost completely abandoned. The few people inside at midday were silent and they kept to themselves or their small group.

The old proprietor was thrilled he had patrons at that early hour. He and his son and daughters scurried around to get them mugs of mulled wine and bread and meats.

Mike crossed the room to the corner sitting with his back to the wall facing the door. A hand touched his arm. Looking back he saw Jennie beside him. "I had the same thought."

"And may we get you a meal fit for a king, m'lord?" the boy asked with a bow the girls hovering near a short bar with a keg setting on the counter.

Mike and Jennie exchanged shrugs. Mike ordered for them, the three disappeared to the back.

Waiting until the three kids disappeared back to the kitchen he said, "Part of the mistrust is from back home. If this was Earth and one of the big cities , not only would everything be gone by now there'd be other problems."

The boy brought them mugs of bitters then backing off.

"Caution they say."

"My main concern is the Sorceress – or minions lurking around. For all intents and purposes this is her domain." Mike sipped the bitters feeling a slight buzz from the strong drink.

Jennie said in an aside, "Not to mention her accumulated powers."

"Oh yeah, can't forget the new powers." He watched as the one girl and an older girl walked out of the kitchen with their meals.

Jennie watched out the door from the table watching people pass the old inn.

"One thing working to our advantage is being vagabonds and we appear rustic." Jennie said glancing down at the meals. "Did they what this is?"

They finished their meals, Mike slipped the kids several coins each, each one palming the money with the skill of professional pick pockets.

Mike sipped his mug of bitters watching people on the street carefully as they passed the open door. "You know, hone I have a funny hunch unless somebody who'd been at that conference your parents had been at opens their big mouth, everything should be cool. Otherwise…"

Jennie looked up at Mike, the last fork full of beef half way to her mouth. "You think there'll be a problem?"

"Yeah, I know so. Did somebody invite the Wild Bunch to lunch with us?"

"What do…?" Jennie looked back out the door at a group of armed men crossing the town square toward the inn.

"Don't look now, babe but here comes trouble."

Six armed men swords drawn pushed through the door in to the inn. The owner quailed at the sight of the men. The girls hurried to the back, the boy grabbed a meat cleaver.

The father said, his voice quaking, "No. no son the Sorceresses' men will kill you."

Mike and Jennie did not miss the man's words. Jennie watched Mike's lead.

"You two," the first said walking up to the table to confront them.

Mike shoved back from the table and the other. The other said, "You're coming with us to the Sorceresses."

"Really. How about if I tell you hell no we ain't. You can go to hell and enjoy the trip."

The soldier held his sword up to Mike. In the time it took the soldier to raise his sword to Mike, Jennie screamed. Mike had his feet on the table kicking it over the soldier falling over with the table and drinks on him. Mike drew both .45's and fired. The first scrambling to his feet was blown backward, a second tumbled backward into a table. Jennie pulled her 9 millimeter from her dress pocket and shot two other soldiers. The other two turned to run, Mike shot one, Jennie the other.

"Well that will more than likely bring the posse running."

The family peered out of the back at the mess the short fight caused.

Jennie asked standing nudging one body with a foot, "What about the bodies, Mike?"

Mike wiggled his fingers, Jennie got the idea and within minutes there was no sign there had been a shootout at the inn.

The family peered out to see the bodies were gone and furniture was back in place. They stared in awe at Mike and Jennie.

Mike pointed to Jennie. "She did it not me."

Jennie looked at Mike annoyed. "So I get to do all the work huh?" She playfully tapped his arm. "We better get going, babe."

Laying money down for the meal and drink, Mike added extra in for the problem.

They stood outside the inn getting their thoughts together.

"I think we just side tracked from the purpose of our mission," said Mike looking along the road and the people going about their daily business.

"We wanted to talk to the Council about Sorceress Amonora."

"Exactly. Shall we?"

They walked out of the hamlet where no one would see them see them. Jennie and Mike clasped hands then Jennie waved her hand in a circle and they appeared a mile from Castle Pevanshire.

4.

They walked a short distance when late in the morning Jennie spotted the stream. They walked over to the stream sitting under a spreading oak nearby. Jennie took her boots off placing her feet in the cool water.

Dangling her feet in the water, Jennie watched the fish swimming around her feet, she lay back to watch the dragon flies and water bugs fliting around among the reeds and brush along the stream. She asked, "Do you have any plan of action, hone?"

"No. The only thing your father told me was, the Council wants Sorceress Amonora brought to Castle Pevanshire."

"Easier said than done."

"We'll have to talk with the Council and Committee to devise a plan. Besides, we're in no hurry and do some better planning with Druid Omkron and Council."

"Daddy said there was no time limit on apprehending Sorceress Amonora for discipline by the Council or Committee."

"True." Laying back Mike glanced up at Jennie touching her arm in a gentle caress. "I'm just anxious to snag her and give her to the Council and get it over with and let them deal with her."

Jennie turned to look back the way they came, Mike sitting looking the other way. She said rubbing her back against Mike, "Understand."

They sat back looking in opposite directions, a habit Mike got Jennie into when they were out in the "open" like that. Mike asked, "I'd like to know how they found out we'd be there and at that time of the day."

"Hard saying, hone. I hate to say this, it could be anyone."

"A sinner in paradise." Standing, he helped Jennie to her feet. "I know. Come on, babe let's get a move on before we find ourselves spending the night out here."

"Sorry. Camping out the last time was my limit. Show me a nice warm comfy bed we can snuggle up in together."

"A plan."

A half hour later they stopped for a moment to look over the distant town of Hiborane home to High Warlocks and Witches lead by the Duchess Witch Elluin. A thriving metropolis the town itself looked flamboyant compared to what Mike had seen of other large towns in Asterea. With its maple wood rooftops, granite walls and breathtaking waterfall at the end of a long wide valley, Hiborane has an amusing atmosphere.

The town of Hiborane lay ahead of them not far from the river and river traffic. From their vantage point on the hill they could make out the cluster of buildings that made up the town. Houses, shops, inns, a grist mill, an iron works, a lumber operation, and a stable comprised the town of Hiborane.

Overlooking the town was Pevanshire Castle, said to have been built over a hundred years ago with the magic of Warlocks and Witches. The Castle was a massive pile of masonry and granite, black with age set on the edge of the embankment its foundations dug deep into the earth, the river on one side, surrounded by a moat on the other three sides carved from the bed rock. Mike could not help as was his habit to look at the defenses with a critical eye to detail; his military background that was valuable in their pursuit. How easy would it be to break in to a complicated defense network like that? Twelve thick walled octagon shaped towers dominated the sky line of this massive castle with four floors not counting the ground floor was connected by high thick walls made of granite with hot oil pots spotted along the fighting positons. Tall windows were scattered thinly across both the outer and inner walls in a seemingly random pattern, along with same-sized holes for archers and artillery.

A massive gate with wide wooden doors, a three positon draw bridge guards the main entrance to the castle, but it's not the only way in, which fortunately only very few know.

The forest outside of the Castle Pevanshire's gates was light up with bioluminescent creatures, adding to the atmosphere of the castle. The castle showed signs of expansion as some parts are clearly build more recently than others, the inhabitants were already working on another part and hope to keep expanding.

Mike and Jennie walked through the town following the road that led to the castle. Mike hesitated when he saw the two hooded men at the draw bridge.

"Uh, hone I don't think your Dad mentioned them when we were talking about the Council."

Jennie stopped beside Mike. "The Druids. They're apprentices. They're only dangerous if provoked. Let me talk to them."

Reaching out a hand, she touched Mike's arm reassuring him. The Druids watched the girl's companion remain at a safe distance from the gate. Jennie walked to the Druid apprentices leaning on their crooked staffs speaking to them in high Druid. The two although remaining stoic in appearance were surprised someone other than the warlocks, witches, and sorceresses, and others knew the sacred language.

They lifted the hoods past their eyes to address the girl in high Druid. Jennie responded in flawless Druid bowing to each in turn. "I am Esteras, daughter the Wizard Uylon. My companion and I seek the High Council Sorcerer Omkron. My Father the Wizard Uylon sent my companion and I to seek the counsel of the Great One."

"The Daughter Esteras of the Wizard Uylon, the one who was lost has now returned to the fold. Welcome home daughter."

Jennie bowed. "I am honored my brethren."

"Your companion?" the second apprentice said not looking at Mike but knew he was there.

"Michael Anderson from the land called the United States of America."

The Druids allowed the slightest up turning of the mouth at the name.

"We are honored to know the name of the great warrior and friends of all shaman. Pass daughter."

They crossed the draw bridge to the paved inner court that was several hundred square yards across. Mike's eyes were everywhere.

"Okay, I take that back. This place could withstand a year long siege, and a modern infantry attack with M1 Abram tanks in support."

"Hush," said Jennie as two apprentices met them inside the gate to escort them to the front entrance. "Mind your manners or mama will leave you in the car."

"Remind me to kiss you later."

"Definitely."

They stepped up several steps to a porch as two more Druid apprentices guarding the doors opened them to a foyer.

They were passed in and two more Druids opened inner doors. A young page, a Druid apprentice in training met them in the foyer to lead them to an upper floor and to a lone room in one of the turrets. The apprentice knocked on the door first then came a, "Open." The boy opened the door stepping aside as they entered then closed the door behind them.

An elder man with graying hair and beard but sharp lively eyes seated near an open faced globe, stacks of papyrus scrolls, co-dex books and dried out pots of ink set a book aside he was reading. Close by set a large brass telescope and candles threatening to spill the hot wax on more stacks of paper and books. "Estera! Yes, your father said you were back with the fold." Jennie stepped forward as he began to stand. She rushed over to give him a kiss. He asked nodding to Mike. "And this fine man?"

"Michael Anderson. Mike, this my Uncle Omkron."

She hugged up to Mike.

"Ah, yes, the warrior all have talked about. Welcome to Castle Pevanshire."

Mike did not know whether to feel flattered or happy and smiled to the Master Wizard.

"Please sit. So you were the one to break the ancient spell on the box's lock to free Estera. And what did you use that broke the spell to open the latch?"

"A paper clip and my Gerber multi-tool."

"You don't have this paper clip on you do you?"

"No. Not this trip. Next time Jennie comes to visit I'll have to show you."

Slapping his hands on his knees, Omkron said, "Now, I suppose you have come all this way for more than a visit."

Jennie explained, "The Sorceress Amonora, Uncle Omkron. Daddy wanted us to talk to you since the Council made the decision that Mike and I should be the ones to bring her in."

"Ah, yes. Well the position the Central Council has taken and advised by the committee that you two handle the Sorceress Amonora. This is not to being taken lightly. The Council has taken it under advisement that the Sorceress Amonora needs to be brought under control. She is without counsel or under the guidance of a master warlock. We cannot have a bunch of apprentices without counsel running loose around the realm causing no end of trouble."

Mike spoke up. "Is the Council leaving this whole situation to our judgment how to bring her under their control, sir?"

"Yes." The Sorcerer said sitting back in his chair. Steepling his fingers he nodded to them. "I would advise caution,"

"I know," said Mike holding Jennie's hand. "Now what is the best course of action?"

"She is to be brought back here alive." Omkron stopped short of saying, _Alive if possible._

"Oh, one more thing, Mike, she's thirteen. So be careful."

"Amonora is a teen ager, a kid?"

"Unfortunately yes."

The revelation was a shock to Mike and Jennie. It made them rethink their plans, especially Mike.

Jennie and Mike spent a relaxing two days at Castle Pevanshire discussing Sorceress Amonora and the best way to capture her. The enclave of shaman and witches had broken up before Mike and Jennie arrived, they did not have the benefit of the experience for advice.

With two Druids following, the three walked along the castle's wall promenade in an area that over looked the vast forests and glens of green, so green it hurt the eyes. The forest stretched on in to forever, only the birds knew where it began and where it ended.

"When you get to the town of Wolfpine and Sorcerous Amonora's domain and her lair at Galbury Keep, Estera's power will be limited or dormant. The only thing Amonora will not have power over are your weapons, Mike."

"Sounds like Ishgater."

"He was her first teacher."

Mike was enjoying the two days of academic study they spent at Castle Pevanshire. Mike was sitting in the library reading an ancient text that, according to the Senior Druid who served as librarian, had been saved from another library eons ago. Jennie stood in the library door looking for him. She knew he was in there, but where? The gown swished around her feet as she walked.

The librarian, Brother Orune watched Jennie walk into the library, stop to search the corners, between the nearest shelves, tables and lounges for her lover.

Brother Orune got her attention. Pointing to his left, he said, "Sister, he's in the reading lounge in the farthest corner."

"Thank you, Brother Orune. How long has he been here, Brother?"

"Almost all day."

Jennie smiled, "At least I know where to find him. Thank you."

Jennie went to the far end of the library where Mike was reading an ancient text on Gift of Disruption, Dispersion Spellshield, and Abjuration of Phantoms.

His camouflage attire clashed with the environment

Carefully sitting on the arm of the chair putting an arm about his shoulders she looked down at the text and formulas that accompanied the spell. "Interesting?"

Mike looked up at Jennie. His eyes stopped as he admired then nearly whistled at the

shimmering black and green sequined gown that appeared molded on the girl showing her every subtle curve and form of her young body.

"Very."

6.

The Galbury Keep was just opposite on the slope, one wall was built close to the river. Several thick, round towers formed a protective barrier all around the Keep and connected by towering, heavy walls made of green granite. Refined windows are scattered here and there across the walls in a seemingly random pattern along with symmetric openings for crossbowmen.

A large gate house front and back of the keep with large strap iron gates were built of six chambers with archer ports and other traps to stop an enemy's head long charge. In Mike's mind they might have to do another up and over the wall again. People stopped for a moment to stare then returned to their work.

They walked into the town casually looking around at the shops and houses that made up the town of Woodhaerst.

"Mike, look an inn ahead." Jennie quickened her steps, rest was just ahead. She knew what to expect in a place like that – stench at the least bed bugs at the worst – and if male customers were lucky a woman to sleep with them.

Mike made a half-hearted cheer as they approached the inn. But the cheer vanished as he drew nearer to the inn. From the outside the inn appeared unwelcoming, depressing and unenjoyable. It was hard to see through the windows, but the quiet sorrow from within could be felt outside.

Mike and Jennie entered the tavern through the old wood beam door welcomed by a few groans and a feeling of discomfort. The old bartender was pouring a drink for a customer making no effort to acknowledge their presence.

It was as somber inside as it was on the outside. Rounded, stone beams supported the upper floor and the rows of small, broken lights attached to them. The walls were littered with all sorts of memorabilia, many of which became unrecognizable due to dust, cobwebs and other dirt.

Jennie and Mike crossed the room to a corner table sitting with their backs to the wall.

Drinks were brought to them and food offered.

The tavern itself nearly abandoned. Between the four serving girls and proprietor they outnumbered the paying customers. Four men stumbled through the door shouting, "Ale! Wine! Whiskey!" They laughed making it to a table.

Jennie and Mike took a table on the far side of the room away from any possible trouble. A girl walked over to them they ordered each a stein of ale. Another girl went to the table with the four men at it. Laughing and making suggestive comments to the girl one suddenly grabbed her about the waist pulling her to him.

"What's the matter, sweetheart, don't like me?" His breath on her face was like strong kerosene. She pulled away as he tried kissing her.

"Leave me alone!" the girl screamed trying to break free. "Don't touch me! Stop!"

The other three girls glanced toward Jennie and Mike as they both stood from their table.

Mike started to step away from the table but Jennie stopped him. "Let me handle these idiots, babe. These fools are in for a rude surprise."

Mike looked for the old man who was nowhere to be seen. The other girls, no older than Jennie watched as she stood to walk over to the table motioning her mate to sit down 'let me handle these fools'. The man still holding the girl had a hand under her dress feeling her over. The girl struggled to get away as Jennie walked up to the table tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude, let her go."

The girl looked back, tears in her eyes was surprised to see Jennie.

The drunk looked at Jennie with a leer, "You want me too huh, cookie?"

One of the other men snaked a hand around the other putting a hand on Jennie's butt wanting to pull her toward him. "Like that, huh sweets?" he said with a harsh laugh caressing her.

"What the hell!" As quickly as it happened, the man was laying on the floor bleeding with a chair broken over him. "Nobody but my man touches me!"

Laughing, Mike knew Jennie could handle herself with no problem. "That definitely was his last mistake,"

The drunk looked at his friend in shock as he crashed to the floor, pieces of the chair falling to the floor with him. Jennie pulled the girl away from the first drunk and before he realized what happened he was laying on the floor bloody and beaten with a chair broken over him too, the pieces laying scattered around him.

The girl suddenly had 'hero worship' written on her face. Smiling she said, "Thank you, m'lady." Curtseyed and picked up her skirts to run back to the other girls smiling and admiring Jennie. The other two drunks abandoned their friends and left leaving the door open.

"I think you just made an impression on the girls," said Mike as they touched steins in a toast and kissed.

Mike noticed the old proprietor was still missing. "What happened to your boss?"

"Hiding in the cellar," the girl told him pointedly as she set their meals in front of them.

Mike started to pass the money to her but she waved his off. He said, "No?'

"That is okay, sir. We thank you." She looked over at the two starting to stir.

"Tell you what," Mike beckoned the other girls over then he gave each one a stack of silver coins from the pouch he was carrying. "You girls need to do something else for a living beside work here. With yard birds like those two hanging around, you don't need this place."

The four looked at the two men finally recovering, looked at the stack of coins in their hands.

"You're right, I don't need this," the girl who was being mauled said. Clenching her hand over the coins put the money in a pouch at her waist pulled the apron off tossing it aside, walking to the door she stopped at the man who was feeling her over long enough to kick him between his legs. A sharp moan and groan accompanied the girl's departure.

The other three pulled their aprons off and as they were leaving they stopped long enough to kick the two getting groans of pain from them.

7.

The banging doors and shouts woke Mike and Jennie from a sound sleep. Mike reached for the .357 Magnum slipping out of bed using the bed for cover. Jennie used the other side peering over the edge. Mike aimed toward the door hearing the heavy foot falls on the hallway boards. Jennie had her 9 mm in one hand and ball of blue fire in the other. They were not to be disappointed. The door burst open, a man dressed in black leathers with sword drawn pushed in.

Before Mike could fire Jennie released the ball of blue fire at the intruder to distract him. Jennie fired her 9mm at the same time dropping him dead in the door. Mike fired the .357 hitting the soldier directly behind the first. The others with them fled from the inn.

Standing, Mike said, "I got a feeling their boss is about to come looking for us."

Jennie stood laying the pistol on the bed, she stripped the night gown off taking the black suit pulling it on then the skirt and blouse. "Where are we going to go, hone?"

"Head for the forest. I know a few tricks they don't."

"Always comforting."

They dressed and grabbed their things and headed down stairs. Mike stopped in the middle of the deserted tap room looking around.

"This picture doesn't look good," he said looking for the proprietor. "Naw. He couldn't have…?"

"You don't think he blew the whistle on us do you?"

"Why not? What does he have to lose?"

Mike drew his .45 holding it double handed he began moving about the rooms with caution. Jennie set her things down drawing the 9mm. Waving her left hand at shoulder height, a ball of white light appeared to float beside her. Mike saw the glowing ball of light and nodded. They moved about the room checking any place the old man would likely hide.

Cautiously they descended the steps into the dank dark cellar. The globe of light brightening as they reached the bottom. Mike and Jennie moved back to back across the cellar.

Jennie directing the ball of light, searched the corners and blind places. The girls said he was hiding there this afternoon the four drunks were molesting the girl. Jennie sent the ball of fire ahead to search the corners and behind crates, shelves and stacks of grain the mice had already gotten into which was used to distill whiskey.

"Ahhh!" the scream galvanized the two sending cold shivers down Jennie's back.

Mike dropped to a knee the pistol aimed at the space between the wall and a stack of grain.

"Get away, get it away!" the old man screamed.

Jennie whistled for the globe of fire to move away from, the area.

Pulling his Mag-lit out, Mike attached it to the revolver shining the light where the globe found him.

"Come on out, dude fun and games are over."

"The Sorceress's henchmen will find me."

Using hand and arm signals, Mike and Jennie traded places. He had a direct shot on the old man if need be. Moving to the side he shone the light in to the space. The old man shielded his eyes from the bright glare of the light. Mike knelt so he could see the other, Jennie covering the other side.

Mike said in a slow even voice, "Right now I'll bet they're not the only ones looking for you. The Committee will probably be looking for you too."

"They are? Why?" He peered out of the hiding place. "What did I do?"

"You really want me to laundry list the charges the committee can bring against you?"

"What did I do?" he wailed. "I – I am just a simple inn keeper."

"Try conspiracy for one and complicity for another. So what are you doing down here then?"

"Her henchmen, her henchmen!"

"He's useless to us Mike. He's out of it."

Mike stood. "Yeah, let's go. We'll talk to your Uncle about him later."

They were clear of the inn when a troop of soldiers rode up to the inn dismounting. Jennie and Mike watched from the night shadows of a side alley. He wondered if they had any better luck with the old man then they did.

They were still missing the answer to who the whistle blower was and what connection if any the old man had. And what either hoped to profit out of this mess.

Mike said indicating the horses, "There's our ticket out of town."

"Steal them?" said Jennie never hearing of the idea before.

"Borrow them. Follow me. Let's go."

The two slipped out of the alley drawing their Samurai swords running to the group of horses.

Each grabbed a horse quickly mounting, Mike chased off the rest of the horses. They wheeled the horses about when the group of the Sorceress's henchmen pushed out of the inn. The group stopped seeing the horses moving along the street. One of the group rushed toward Mike with sword drawn as he drew the Samurai sword. Mike met his thrust parrying it than on a chance swung knocking the sword out of the other's hand. Jennie had her sword in hand if needed.

"Let's get outta here!" he yelled to Jennie.

"That's what I thought you were doing," Jennie yelled back.

Mike sheathed the sword and drew a .357 shot three of the soldiers, the others abandoning the old man leaving him crying in the middle of the street.

"That took care of business."

The two rode off out of town toward the river then swung in land toward the tree line. Several soldiers were able to retrieve horses and chase after them.

They followed a woodsman's trail leading deep into the dark forbidding forest. Mike stopped moving the horse over to a tree. Jennie stopped looking frantically back toward the main trail watching him and wondering what he was doing.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stringing what is called a clothes line."

"A what?"

He quickly moved to the other side of the trail to tie the other end of the string there. "Okay."

They rode up the trail to a blind spot stopping to watch the trail. They did not have long to wait. The rapid beat of horses' hooves could be heard through the forest.

"In here!" someone shouted to the others. "We have them trapped."

Mike muttered to Jennie, "Boy are they in for a surprise."

The group turned onto the trail at a full gallop rode in a distance. The lead rider cried out as he was thrown from his horse. The next two riders realized what happened too late the black nylon string cutting into their throats pitching them off their horses. The last two riders stopped short of riding into the string, that was not visible in the dark night, the moon setting hours before.

Mike and Jennie rode out of their hiding place, Mike calling back, "So long suckers!"

Mike circled around back to the main road losing their pursuers.

"Now where you going?" Jennie said as they crashed through the forest.

They reached the main road, Mike stopped to get his bearings. "I saw a boat as we were getting away from those guys. Go right."

They rode back to the right, Jennie had no idea where they were going she was just following Mike. Mike rode along the embankment until he spotted it.

"There! That's the boat."

Reining up to a plot of cattails and water plants, Mike was off the horse running to the boat. Letting the horses go Jennie followed him down to a flat bottom boat pulled up onto the shore. A pole lay in the boat dried out reeds clinging to the pole.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Jennie looked at the boat not liking what she saw. "I could have conjured a better one up for us, you know"

Shoving the boat into the water, he said, "Babe, I want a row boat, not a cabin cruiser."

"Oh, in that case…" Jennie wagged her fingers over the boat.

Jennie was well aware of boats from Mike's era. A bass boat with electric motor appeared where the flat bottom boat had been.

"Okay, that's more like it." He helped Jennie in shoving the boat out to the water. Climbing in he walked back to the electric trawler motor, touched the start button, the motor made a low purring sound as Mike guided the boat across the river close to the opposite shore. Guiding the Bass Boat up the stream the boat hardly leaving a ripple in the water as they made their way toward Galbury Keep.

Mike leaned forward to whisper in Jennie's ear. "You know what this reminds me of, hone?"

"Can't imagine, dear."

"When we pulled off that seaborne raid on Basra, Iraq." Mike fixed his hood leaving a narrow slit for his eyes. "What the hell?"

"You would. There's the bridge to the castle straight ahead." Jennie pulled the hood over her face until only her eyes could be seen. "What? Oh – the torches along the wall?"

"Yeah, why doesn't Amonora just mount a couple neon signs that say, 'Hi, I'm here.' Well at this rate, it's through the front door this time whether we like it or not. 'Hello, want to buy a vacuum clear?'"

"Very funny dear. I'm still pissed at that guy for messing up my carpet. Get used to the torches, dear almost all the castles do that." Jennie felt a sense of dizziness come over her. She grabbed the boat's gunwale to steady herself. "Mike, my powers are gone."

Jennie fought off the dizziness letting it pass. Mike looked back in the dark making out her profile as he closed on the shore line. They slipped up the embankment through the wet grass to the top, staying low to the ground. Mike noticed a late fog rolling in from the river which would give them concealment.

"What? You okay?"

Jennie nodded. "Yes. We're close to Amonora. Go. It's okay, hone. I can do it."

Mike steered the boat closer to shore until they were close to the bridge that was just narrow enough to let a group of people across single file it would slow any attacking enemy down. He beached the boat, as soon as they left it the boat reverted to the old wooden flat bottom.

8.

Climbing the embankment, wet with late night fog and a misting rain he scanned the area. The guards were not as alert at that hour as they should have been.

"This first part, we have no choice but to take those two out."

Sliding back down the hill Mike drew a .45 then screwed on the silencer, and small spotting

scope then slipped back up the slope. Reaching back in his back pack he pulled out a second set of .45's.

"Here, hone. Some real fire power. You'll need it."

She quickly strapped the .45's on her slender waist the nine millimeter holster and weapon unclipped from the belt on her waist, she buckled on the .45 holster's and weapons. Drawing a .45 she said, "Go for it, hone."

Taking careful aim he shot one then the other. Both fell in a heap to the ground. They rushed forward across the drawbridge.

They stopped short. "Oh wonderful, an inner gate to contend with."

Mike did not have long to wait. He heard the steady rhythmic stomping of booted feet in in the inner court yard. They stepped back in to a chamber close to the gates where they were shadows within shadows. The gates opened toward them, not into the inner court yard. To breach the inner gate would have been more difficult. Slipping the silencer off, he was ready. Jennie knelt Mike took the high position. Holding both .45's at shoulder height he was ready. He could only imagine this would be a rude awakening for Amonora as they infiltrated her Keep.

The gate opening out afforded them the extra cover. "Now!"

The three .45's opened fire. It was over in a matter of seconds twelve guards lay dead or dying as the two rushed into the compound. It was hand and arm signals after that. Mike gestured to the nearest door. He had no idea where it led but would afford cover for the moment.

The sound of the gun fire attracted the attention of other guards wondering what the strange noise was. The alarm was sounded to Jennie that was a heart stopping moment as they crossed the open space to the door Mike spotted. They slipped into shadows as guards ran around looking for whoever breached the defenses.

Torches light the space of a bottom landing, stairs ran both up and down. Mike quickly attached the Mini-Mag flash light to the .45. Shining the light up the stairs he gestured up the stairs to a door at the top. Jennie gestured with her left hand and a globe of white light appeared adding to the flash light beam.

"This going to be like Pandora's Box, you never know what you'll find."

Easing the door open to the inner corridor, Mike peered out to an empty corridor. Torches lined the wall on both sides. Mike estimated they were on the second floor, the Sorceress's chambers were at least on the second floor somewhere. They moved away from the door, Jennie covering the rear, Mike shining the light ahead. Behind then they heard the sound of foot falls on the stairs to the first floor.

Mike tapped Jennie's arm signaling her to move in to a room. Mike prayed the door was not locked. Mike pushed the door open, moving both semi-automatics over the room, the bright white beam of the flash light and light from the floating globe shining over furniture and clothes. He stepped into the room, his back to the wall, he noticed two humps in the bed.

"Ah they can't be serious," Mike said motioning for Jennie to look.

Jennie started to laugh. Mike hooked the door closed shining the light on the two.

Jennie counted to three and whipped the covers back. Both screamed when they saw the two black figures standing in front of them brandishing their peculiar weapons. A strange white light shone held steady on them. They could see little else of the black figures.

"Look Mike, naked as two Jaybirds. You guys having fun?"

The girl was crying hysterically almost hyperventilating, the boy was cowering crying under the covers trying to hide himself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the boy said in a shaking voice holding the girl close to him protecting her.

Mike slowly walked over to the two. Resting the barrel of one .45 between his eyes he said in a slow drawl, "Well now that depends, my friend. Two weeks ago I could have been your best buddy, but by tomorrow night I might be your worst nightmare. Now where is the Sorceress's chambers? And your information better be accurate. Otherwise you two better be outta Dodge City and westbound and down – before we get back. Understand?"

The boy was nodding and crying at the same time the girl scared looking at the weapon poking her lover between the eyes. "Down the hallway and last hall on the left. Please, don't kill us!"

Mike said in a slow voice, "Don't tempt me, Junior. Don't tempt me."

They backed to the door as it burst open. Four men in black leathers kicked the door open. Not seeing either Mike or Jennie to either side of the door panel in the darkened room the one soldier rushed into the room demanding, "Where are they?"

Mike said, "Right here, bucko." And fired. Jennie shot the second the others turned to run, Mike fired both semi-automatics felling both guards.

The two lovers sat in the bed naked staring in horror as all four guards were cut down without either of the black clad figures touching them.

Mike turned to them. "You see. Your information better be correct."

The two nodded in silence staring with wide eyed horror at the four bodies on the floor spilling their life's blood in rapidly expanding pools of red.

Mike stepped out of the room, changing clips in both pistols, reholstering the left hand weapon he screwed the silencer back on.

"You know what scares me, babe?"

"I don't know. I'm watching the hallway. What?"

"Either this gambit is too damn easy, or Amonora has a poorly trained army, just like Ishgater."

"Student like teacher."

"Got to remember that."

They eased down the hallway Jennie covering Mike's back they reached the end. Looking left Mike spotted the six guards, swords drawn nervously watching the hallway. It was a short hallway, the Sorceress was isolated from the rest of the Keep and the people. The guards looked up the hall to see if anyone were attempting to get past the others. They heard the banging sound but had no idea what it was. Mike could see the fear that was gripping them. Their fear was strong enough to be sensed by Mike and Jennie.

Mike said as he knelt, "Go high and low."

Jennie dropped to the floor. A troop of soldiers appeared at the head of the stairs, swords drawn. "Babe, we got company, and I don't mean Aunt Martha and the kids either."

Diving to his right Mike said, "Now!"

Both .45's spoke at the same time. The guards in front of the Sorceress's door realized the black figure was shooting at them. Three fell before the others realized their comrades were dead. Jennie selectively fired hitting the soldiers as they rushed up the stairs running into the wall of lead. Mike quickly changed to the .45's to keep firing. The guards were trapped and nowhere to flee. Turning, he picked off two more.

"That's it, Mike." Jennie was on her knees watching the stairwell.

Mike stood dashed down the hallway his right foot hitting the door panel at latch level. The door flew open with a crash against the wall.

"Freeze, sweetheart – Now!" he yelled at the girl. "On the floor spread eagle – Now!"

The girl was crying as she was forcing a large bookcase open the base scrapping across the floor, behind it the opening to her escape route to the outside.

"No! Get away!" she screamed using her powers to open the secret escape route.

"Watch it Mike she's dangerous!" Jennie told him raising her .45 toward the girl.

The girl threw up her hands gesturing toward Mike. He fired both weapons high scaring the girl. She threw her hands over her head breaking the spell.

"On the floor spread eagle – now do it!" Mike fired hitting the floor at her feet. "That's a warning shot. The next one goes waist level."

"No, what are you going to do to me?" the girl wailed kneeling on the floor nervous realizing the Council of Druids sent the Sheriffs for her. And they already had developed a reputation for bringing the rogue wizards and sorcerers to justice.

"Sorry, sweet heart but where you're going, the Council of Druids will decide that question."

Mike strode over to the girl roughly pulling her hands down forcing her to the ground. Jennie watched Mike, concerned he was not being too rough with the girl, a teen ager, just scaring her.

"The Council? No please, they'll take my powers from me."

Mike poked the semi-automatic between her eyes. "Where I come from little girls like you would find themselves in a juvenile detention home for a while. Now one more time down on the floor."

The girl crying hysterically lay on the floor, Mike moving her arms out from her sides and legs spread. Jennie and Mike traded places, Jennie frisking her, said, "She's got enough hardware on her."

Jennie threw two daggers and a stiletto aside. Lifting her dress, she pulled out two more daggers in sheaths strapped to her thighs. Jennie said in a rough tone, "Enough hardware honey. What were you planning to with all this junk anyway, open a sporting goods store?"

"Here, tie her with these tie-stays."

Mike couldn't help but smile. Jennie got that line from him a while back. Jennie put her hands behind her back then shoved a kerchief in her mouth as a gag.

Mike looked out the door, another group of soldiers rushed up the stairs. They stopped short when they saw all the dead bodies sprawled over the floor. Mike crouched aimed both semi-automatics down the hall then opened fire.

The first five were gunned down, two men with bows appeared at the top of the stairs. Mike ducked back in the door, dropping prone to the floor he moved around as the archers closed the distance. He fired twice each semi-automatic, both archers loosed their arrows as Mike fired. Both were thrown back against the opposite wall the arrows struck the door frame behind him.

"Bring her here. I hate to do this, but it seems this is the only language these guys will understand." Jennie pulled the frightened girl to her feet pushing her over to Mike. Mike grabbed Amonora shoving her out to the hallway. Mike held the .45 to her head so the soldiers could see it. Jennie moved out to the hallway behind him but moving to the side. She had both semi-automatics aimed down the hallway. "Drop the hardware boys. You want princess here in one piece – alive you'll back off."

"Mike I'll move behind you to watch these guys."

They moved back-to-back Jennie caught one man trying to pick up a bow and arrow, Jennie shifted the automatic to the left and fire. The impact of the bullet slammed him back against the wall. As he slid to the floor dead a red steak was left on the wall. The others gave up any idea of pursuit.

They moved down the hallway to the stairs. Glancing to his right, Mike noticed the room the two lovers occupied was empty. They carefully descended the steps. Mike kept the .45 at the back of the girl's head. They stepped out the front door. Seems after what most them saw, none were anxious to be a hero for the Sorceress's honor. Mike couldn't believe his luck, horses were at the front steps. They watched as Mike and Jennie left the Keep with the Sorceress bound and gagged.

"Okay, on the horse and no stupid stuff. All it takes is one bullet to decide your fate. You want to live forever?" The girl nodded her head. "Good now get on that horse and quit screwing around."

She struggled to get on the horse, her dress pushed up between her legs, Mike helping her and watching for the guards.

"Mike … here they come." Jennie called as she mounted firing over her shoulder, the bullet struck a stone railing sending two soldiers scrambling as they were peppered by shards of stone

Mike swung into the saddle they wheeled the horses around, Jennie started firing dropping two. Mike pulled his assault rifle around and fired a long sweeping burst of fifteen rounds that caught most of the soldiers by surprise.

Jennie rode ahead. Two guards by the gate tried to stop her but she took them down a shot apiece. Mike followed letting the rifle hang by the assault sling, he drew a .357 Magum wheeling around fired into the few who were brave enough to try to pursue them. Turning he raced after Jennie who was ahead. Mike caught up with her despite the extra weight of Amonora.

They rode at a break neck pace through the town and back out the other side. Safely beyond the reaches of the soldiers, Jennie put up a hand signaling Mike to stop. Mike drew up beside her as she stopped.

"This is good. Gimme your hand." They held hands. They nodded to each other then Jennie extended her hands over her head dropping them in a sweeping motion making a complete circle saying an incantation. The three faded from view reappearing near the road that led to Castle Pevanshire. The sun was just showing as a red orb in a cloudless sky of azure hue above the western horizon as they rode up to the castle. Amonora could feel her powers begin to weaken the closer to Castle Pevanshire they drew. The girl was crying as they drew up the apprentice Druids and a lone third stood stoically at the gate.

The Druids watched the girl and her companion pull their black hoods back from their faces. The man had another girl bound and gagged as they rode up to the Druids stopping at a distance. Jennie dismounted and walked to the Druid apprentices leaning on their crooked staffs speaking to them in high Druid. The two although remaining patient were surprised someone other than the warlocks, witches, and sorceresses, and others knew the sacred language, a form of the Welsh tongue.

The third Druid spoke, "Speak Sister."

Raising her hand Jennie said, "The Genie Esteras." The Druids lifted the black hoods past their eyes. Jennie addressed the Druids in flawless Welsh bowing to each in turn. "I am Esteras, daughter the Wizard Uylon. My companion and I seek the High Council Sorcerer Omkron. My Father the Wizard Uylon sent my companion and I to seek the counsel of the Great One. We have complete the mission."

She swept her hand back to Mike and the frightened girl struggling with Mike. Site of the High Druid, Amonora was scared. She no longer had her powers to assist her. Word was quickly passed back through the young Druids the High Warrior, Michael and Esteras the Genie returned with the Sorceress Amonora.

The High Druid bowed to Esteras backing away from the gate. "Enter, Sister – Enter Michael Anderson, High Warrior of the Realm."

Jennie walked back to remount her horse to ride through the gate. Gates were opened, stable hands met them as they dismounted. Amonora frantically looked around the court yard a large group of Druids gathered to see the young sorceress being led to the central hall. Twisting around in Mike's hands she saw the Master Druid standing by the gate staring at her.

Mike had a firm hold on her arm leading her to the hall, Jennie leading, both heavily armed with weapons that strangely worked in this strange world. The girl tried to resist but Mike forced her to follow Jennie into the hall. Druids of every rank and grade lined the foyer three deep forming a narrow corridor they passed through into the main hall.

Omkron and three Master Druids, one a woman of beauty and poise stood as Amonora was taken to the dias. Omkron signaled Mike to release the girl. Taking out his Gerber multi-tool, a sharp flick of the wrist, a snick the tool opened, opening the wire cutter he snipped the Tie-stays off her wrists and pulled the cloth from her mouth.

Mike whispered in her ear, "Bite me sweetheart that will definitely be the last mistake you make."

The girl looked defiantly at the Chief and Master of the Druids.

Jennie and Mike stepped back from Amonora. Now she knew she faced the wrath of the Druid Council. Mike looked straight ahead but could see the Druids to his right. Mike mused to himself, " _I've seen friendlier firing squads than this bunch."_

Omkron began in a solemn tone, "Sorceress Amonora, for your crimes against the realm of Astrera and all Druids and shaman your are hereby stripped of the title Sorceress and dully demoted to the grade of apprentice in training."

"No!" Amonora screamed dropping to her knees. "No! You can't do this to me! It's not fair. I'm innocent!"

Two druids stepped forward to pick her up and hold her facing the Council.

The woman Druid stepped forward, her face hidden by the cowl. She laid the cowl back facing Amonora, she spoke in a firm voice that echoed thoughout the hall. "Amonora, you will be under the tutelage of the Master Druid Eckalis, You will serve fifteen years as an apprentice for your infractions of the laws of our clan. You usurped those powers without authorization and the mantle of Magi. For that you must serve your punishment. It will be a hard life to bare you will come to understand the value of the clan laws."

Omkron nodded to Jennie, she touched Mike's hand they turned as one and marched out of the hall. Two Druid apprentices opened the doors for them as they left the hall. Amonora, was at the Council's mercy.

9.

Jennie and Mike stared out the window at the western sun, the sky turning a violet shade as the sun slowly slipped behind the hills of Astrera.

Omkron breezed into the chambers with a smile splitting his otherwise somber features. Four young Druids in training trailed after him. He glanced to the couch by the window to see Estera in a sleek form fitting cobalt blue satin gown wrapped in Mike's arms.

"Mike - Estera I have some very good news for you," said Omkron as he sat, a Druid brought them goblets of wine. Glancing out the window for a second looking to see what his niece and Mike were looking at, he said cutting to the matter at hand, "The matter of Amonora has been put to rest. But the Council has voted that you two," slapping his knees he pointed both hands at Estera and Mike with a smile, "The Council has unanimously voted you two to be the Sheriffs of Astrera."

# # #


End file.
